Een ander verhaal
by mjg43
Summary: Wat als Tauriel verliefd was op Legolas en ze samen de Ring naar Rivendel brengen? Een compleet nieuw Reisgenootschap ontstaat: Legolas, Tauriel, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli, Gandalf & Boromir.
1. Chapter 1 De ruzie

**Hoi iedereen, ik heb mijn verhaal een klein beetje veranderd. Eerst zouden Legolas en Tauriel al verliefd op elkaar zijn, maar nu komt dat later pas. Verder is er niet veel veranderd, hoor. Hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden! :)**

**Any English people who wants to read this in English, just PM me...**

Hoofdstuk 1:

Ze liepen zwijgend door de bossen en Legolas glimlachte toen hij iemand aan zag komen lopen. Tauriel zou woedend op iedereen zijn, maar vooral op Legolas. Ze duwde hem hard tegen de dichtstbijzijnde boom en hield haar mes stevig tegen zijn keel geduwd.

"Wat heb je nu weer voor excuus, Thranduilion?" vroeg ze boos. "Je kunt wel prins zijn, maar ik geef de bevelen aan de wacht." "Er zijn Orks hier in de buurt en jij doet er niets aan," zei Legolas en keek haar aan. "Ik was aan het kijken met hoeveel ze waren, en hoe gevaarlijk ze waren! Maar jij..." Haar stem klonk steeds bozer.

"Tuurlijk," zei Legolas. "De laatste keer dat ik keek had je ook geen perfecte tactiek." Ze floot twee keer en ongeveer 15 Elfen kwamen uit het bos tevoorschijn. "Ik had het onder controle, prins," zei ze en trok langzaam haar mes weg. "Zie ik je vanavond op de Raad?" vroeg Legolas toen ze weg liep.

"Waarom?" vroeg ze. "Het is leuk om iemand tegen te werken tijdens een saaie bijeenkomst," antwoordde Legolas met een grijns. "Natuurlijk," zei ze met en liep weg.

Legolas liep naar zijn vriend Súrion. "Je hebt het slecht," zei Súrion. Súrion was één van Legolas' beste vrienden. "Hoe bedoel je? vroeg Legolas. "Is ze weer boos op je?" vroeg Súrion. Legolas haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat is ze zo vaak," zei hij met een grijns. "Maar op de een of andere manier vergeeft ze me altijd."

Súrion glimlachte. "Totdat ze je niet meer vergeeft," zei hij serieus. "Geloof me," zei Legolas. "Zover zal ik het niet laten komen." Súrion begon te lachen. "Wat?" vroeg Legolas die niet begreep wat er zo grappig was. "Je vind haar leuk, hè?" vroeg Súrion nog steeds lachend. "Wat?" zei Legolas. "Haar? Echt niet!" "Wel," zei Súrion. "Niet!" zei Legolas. "Wel! Niet! Wel! Niet!" En lachend liepen ze terug naar het paleis.

Later die avond, liep Legolas samen met Súrion naar de zaal. Legolas, als toekomstige koning, moest naast zijn vader gaan zitten. Het begon al aardig druk te worden in de grote vergaderzaal. Maar waar bleef Tauriel?

Plotseling gingen de grote deuren open. "Excuus voor mijn traagheid," klonk Tauriels stem. "De patrouille was erg laat terug." "Het behouden van het land is belangrijker dan te laat komen bij een vergadering," zei Thranduil. "Tauriel, het is echt niet erg dat je laat bent. Waardoor kwam dat eigenlijk?"

Tauriel keek naar Legolas. "Uw zoon," vertelde ze met een glimlach. Thranduil zuchtte. "Legolas?" vroeg hij. "Wat heb je nu weer gedaan?" "Ik?" vroeg Legolas. "Helemaal niets," zei hij. "Ik heb er alleen voor gezorgd dat ze niet werden vermoord door Orcs."

Thranduil stond op met een kleine glimlach. "Als iedereen aanwezig is, kunnen we beginnen," vervolgde Thranduil. Maar Legolas besteedde geen aandacht aan Thranduil en de vergadering. Het maakte hem eigenlijk niet veel uit waar de hele vergadering over ging. Hij keek naar Tauriel. Ze zag er anders uit, anders dan normaal.

Na de vergadering liep Legolas naar haar toe. "Je ziet er anders uit," zei Legolas en hij keek haar aan. "Vind je het leuk wat je ziet? vroeg ze met een grijns. "Ik heb niet gezegd dat... Wat zeg je van een wandeling buiten?" vroeg Legolas. "De sterren zijn helder vanavond. Misschien kunnen we een wapenstilstand bespreken na vandaag."

"Hmm," zei Tauriel. "Een wapenstilstand. Interessant aanbod. Je hebt teveel tijd doorgebracht met je vader en zijn adviseurs, maar een wandeling klinkt mooi," zei ze.

We liepen een lange tijd in stilte, totdat ze stopte voor de fontein. "Het is een mooie nacht," zei Tauriel. Legolas knikte. "Net als jij," zei hij. Tauriel slikte. "Meen je dat?" vroeg ze. Legolas knikte. "Ik hoop dat onze wapenstilstand deze keer lang duurt," Legolas, zei Tauriel. Toen maakte ze een lichte buiging en liet hem daar alleen achter.

Legolas liep langs een grasveld waar de patrouille altijd was en vond het verlaten. Te verlaten. Er was iets wat hem niet beviel. Snel pakte hij zijn boog, liep over het grasveld en zocht naar Tauriel. Hij liep over de zachte paden en volgde het spoor. Maar het spoor leidde hem tot een afschuwelijke aanblik. "Aerandir," zei Legolas. Hij luisterde naar tekenen van de vijand. Aerandir was doorboord met 2 pijlen.

Geschrokken ging Legolas naast hem zitten. "Aerandir, wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Legolas geschrokken. "Aangevallen," klonk de wanhopige stem van Aerandir. "50 Orks op z'n minst." "Waar zijn de anderen?" vroeg Legolas. "Noordoost," zei de steeds zachter wordende stem van Aerandir. "Tauriel weigerde om zich terug te trekken."

"Je hebt goed gevochten," zei Legolas. "Voor het koninkrijk," zei Aerandir. Toen Legolas zag dat Aerandir er niet meer was, keek hij geschrokken om zich heen, waar overal dode Orks lagen. "Tauriel, alsjeblieft doe niets stoms," mompelde hij terwijl hij wegliep.

Hij liep ongeveer een half uur voordat hij de zwaarden en bogen hoorde in de verte. Legolas vertraagde mijn tempo en schuilde achter een boom. Hij zag Tauriel en haar Elfen vechten, zo hard als ze konden, terwijl haar boogschutters in de bomen zaten en schoten.

Legolas pakte mijn boog en schoot ongeveer 20 Orks voordat hij mijn messen pakte. Hij stond nu ongeveer 5 meter van haar vandaan. Legolas stak mijn mes in de Ork die op haar af kwam. "Hulp nodig?" vroeg hij met een grijns. We draaiden gespannen onze rug tegen elkaar, omsingeld door Orks. "Ik heb het onder controle, prins," zei Tauriel. "En ontzettend in de minderheid," zei Legolas en grijnsde. "Alsof jij het beter zou kunnen doen," zei ze en ze hakte nog een paar hoofden af.

Na een tijdje doodde Legolas de laatste Ork en keek naar de open, rustige plek. "Oké," hoorde Legolas Tauriel zeggen tegen de andere Elfen. "Jullie hebben allemaal nachtrust nodig, dus ga maar vast. Ik kom er zo wel aan." "Legolas glimlachte alleen maar." Haar opmerkingen waren niet altijd nodig. "En jij," zei ze terwijl ze naar hem keek. "2 keer heb je ingegrepen, terwijl dat niet nodig was." "Volgens mij redde ik je missie 2 keer," zei Legolas.

Ze zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. "Legolas, dat kun je niet blijven doen" "Waarom niet?" vroeg Legolas. "Je begrijpt het niet," zei ze. "Dat doe ik wel," zei hij. "Iedereen zegt dat ik de beste boogschutter van Mirkwood ben."

"Ten eerste," begon Tauriel. "Het is niet veilig om als erfgenaam van de koning te gaan vechten tegen Orks." "Je hebt gelijk," zei Legolas. "Maar wat was er gebeurd als ik er niet was geweest?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik weet het niet," zei ze. "Wat is de andere reden?" vroeg Legolas. "Hmm?" zei ze. "De andere reden waarom ik moet stoppen." "Je bent een afleiding," zei ze zachtjes. "Voor wie?" vroeg Legolas. "Ik denk niet dat de Orks..." "Voor mij, idioot," snauwde ze. "Je leidt me af!"

"Volgens mij kan ik dan maar beter weggaan," zei Legolas. "Ja!" zei Tauriel boos. "Inderdaad! Ga maar lekker weg, ik hoef je nooit meer te zien, idioot!"

Legolas slikte. Dit had hij niet verwacht. "Oké," zei hij terwijl hij naar de grond keek. "Dan ga ik maar." Hij draaide zich om en liep weg.

"Legolas, wacht!" riep Tauriel nog, maar Legolas draaide zich niet meer om. Tauriel zuchtte. Waarom deed ze zo vervelend tegen hem? Ze wilde hem niet bij de patrouille hebben. Ze wilde niet dat hem wat overkwam. Ze wilde niet afgeleid worden.

Tauriel zuchtte en ging zitten. De laatste tijd leek het wel alsof ze zich nergens op kon concentreren. Ze dacht aan Legolas. Ze waren altijd goede vrienden geweest. Toen Tauriel klein was, waren allebei haar ouders overleden en had Thranduil haar in huis genomen. Ze was bijna dezelfde leeftijd als Legolas, iets jonger. En Thranduil wilde dat Legolas wat meer vrienden zou krijgen.

Ze dacht aan wat er vandaag allemaal gebeurt was. Vanmiddag had ze ook al zo vervelend tegen hem gedaan. Maar dat kwam waarschijnlijk omdat ze zich al de hele dag niet lekker voelde.

Ze keek naar de richting waar Legolas was heengelopen. Maar hij was nergens meer te bekennen. Ze waren al zo lang goede vrienden geweest, en Tauriel wilde niet hun vriendschap verpesten door hem te zeggen wat ze echt voor hem voelde.

Ze zuchtte op opnieuw en stond op. Langzaam liep ze naar het paleis en besloot ongezien naar bed te gaan.


	2. Chapter 2 De Ring

Hoofdstuk 2:

"Legolas?" hoorde hij iemand roepen. "Ada," zei Legolas. "Wat is er?" "Ik moet met je praten," zei Thranduil. "Wat is er dan?" vroeg Legolas. Thranduil zuchtte. "Niet hier," zei hij en liep weg. Verbaasd liep Legolas achter hem aan. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?

Legolas liep zijn vaders kamer in. "Ga zitten," zei Thranduil terwijl hij naar de hoek van de kamer liep. Hij pakte een klein kistje. "Wat is dat, ada?" vroeg Legolas. Open het maar en dan zal je het zien," zei Thranduil toen hij Legolas de kist gaf. Legolas knikte terwijl hij voorzichtig de kist opende. In de kist vond hij iets.

"Een Ring?" vroeg Legolas. Thranduil knikte. "Maar het is meer dan gewoon een Ring," vertelde hij. "Het is de Ene Ring."

Legolas keek naar de Ring. Het was de Ene Ring. De Ring gemaakt bij Sauron. Hij kon het niet geloven. "Hoe ben je aan de Ring gekomen, ada?" vroeg Legolas.

"Het gebeurde lang geleden," begon Thranduil terwijl hij een stuk oud papier aan Legolas gaf. "Lees maar," zei hij. Legolas knikte en begon te lezen:

Het jaar 3434 van de Tweede Era. Hier volgt het verslag van Isildur! Hoge Koning van Gondor en de vondst van de Ring van Macht. "Hij is in mijn bezit. De Ene Ring. Een erfstuk van mijn koninkrijk. Al mijn opvolgers zijn verbonden aan zijn lot want de Ring mag geen risico lopen. Hij is mij lief, hoewel ik het met grote pijn bekoop. De tekens op de Ring beginnen te vervagen. Het schrift dat eens verscheen als een rode vlam, is vervaagd. Een geheim dat alleen het vuur nog kan onthullen."

The tekens," zei Legolas. "Ze vervaagden, maar waarom?" Thranduil haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat weet ik niet, ion nin," zei hij.

"Weet je wat er op de Ring geschreven is?" Legolas schudde zijn hoofd.

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

"Het kwaad beweegt in Mordor, Legolas. De Ring hoort zijn meesters roep." "Maar hij was vernietigd," zei Legolas. "Sauron was verslagen!"

"Nee, Legolas," zei Thranduil terwijl hij een hand on zijn schouder legde. "De geest van Sauron bestaat nog. Zijn levenskracht is gebonden aan de Ring en de Ring overleefde. Sauron is teruggekeerd. Zijn Orks hebben zich vermenigvuldigd. Zijn fort in Barad-Dûr is herbouwd in het land Mordor. Sauron heeft alleen deze Ring nodig. Hij zoekt het. De Ring will altijd naar zijn meester terugkeren. Ze zijn een, de Ring en Sauron. Legolas, hij mag de Ring nooit vinden. Begrijp je dat?"

Legolas knikte. "Dat begrijp ik," zei hij. "Waarom vertel je me dit?" Thranduil stopte de Ring in Legolas' zak. "Ik geef hem aan jou," zei hij.

"Wat?" zei Legolas. "Waarom? Waarom doe je dit, ada?" Thranduil zuchtte en keek naar zijn zoon. "De Ring is niet veilig in Mirkwood," zei hij. "Je moet hier weg."

"Wat is dat, ada?" vroeg Legolas. Open het maar," zei Thranduil toen hij Legolas de kist gaf. "Wat?" zei Legolas. "Wil je dat ik wegga? Waarheen? En wanneer? Thranduil keek naar hem. "Morgen," zei hij. "Naar Rivendel."

"Waarom ik?" dacht Legolas terwijl hij naar zijn vader keek die naar buiten liep. "Bewaar hem veilig," zei Thranduil. "Moet ik alleen gaan?" vroeg Legolas.

Thranduil knikte. "Ja," antwoordde hij. "Zo min mogelijk mensen mogen van de Ring weten." Legolas knikte. "Dat begrijp ik," zei hij.

Legolas liep door het paleis. Hij liep meteen naar zijn kamer om zijn spullen te pakken voor morgen. Hij zocht zijn boog, en zijn twee messen, die hij van Tauriel had gekregen. "Ga je ergens heen?" vroeg plotseling een stem.

Legolas draaide zich verbaasd om. "Wat doe jij hier?" Tauriel haalde haar schouders op. "Ik wilde weten hoe het met je ging," zei ze zacht

"Ik vertrek morgen naar Rivendel," zei Legolas die inmiddels klaar was met zijn spullen pakken en naar buiten wilde lopen.

"Wacht!" riep Tauriel. Legolas stopte. "Wat?" vroeg Legolas geïrriteerd. "Voor je gaat," begon Tauriel. "Wil ik eerst nog zeggen dat het me spijt."

Legolas gaf geen antwoord en wilde weer weglopen. "Legolas!" zei Tauriel en pakte hem vast. "Alsjeblieft," zei ze. "Het spijt me echt enorm, ik had nooit zo boos op je mogen worden. Ik wil gewoon weer vrienden zijn, net zoals altijd. Kun je me alsjeblieft vergeven?"

Het bleef een tijdje stil. "Oké," zei Legolas. "Ik vergeef je." Tauriel glimlachte. "Je bent geweldig, mellon nin," zei ze.

Legolas keek om zich heen. Niemand in de buurt. Hij haalde de Ring uit zijn zak. "De Ene Ring," stamelde ze. "Hoe kom je daaraan?"

"Niet belangrijk," zei Legolas snel. "Ik moet de Ring morgen naar Rivendel brengen." "Kan ik met je mee?" vroeg Tauriel. Legolas schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ben bang van niet," zei hij. "De reis is erg gevaarlijk. En als je echt mee wil, moet je niet bij mij wezen. Dat moet je dan aan mijn vader vragen." Tauriel knikte enthousiast. "Dat zal ik doen," zei ze terwijl ze wegliep.

"Tauriel?" vroeg Thranduil. "Wat is er?" "Ik had een vraag," zei ze verlegen. "Vraag maar," zei Thranduil. "Ik wilde vragen of ik misschien met Legolas naar Rivendel zou mogen gaan," zei ze. "Wat?" vroeg Thranduil. "Ben je gek geworden?"

Tauriel schudde haar hoofd. "Nee," zei ze. "Maar ik wil gewoon graag met hem mee." "Het is te gevaarlijk," zei Thranduil. "En ik dacht dat jullie gisteravond ruzie hadden?"

Tauriel knikte. "Gisteravond hadden we inderdaad ruzie," zei ze. "Maar vandaag hebben we het goedgemaakt en zijn we weer net zulke goede vrienden als normaal."

"Oké," zei Thranduil lachend. "Ik snap het al. Maar toch denk ik dat het geen goed idee is als je gaat, Tauriel."

"Waarom niet?" vroeg Tauriel. "Ik beloof dat ik ontzettend voorzichtig zal zijn." Thranduil zuchtte. "Je snapt het niet," zei hij. "Je bent kapitein van de wacht. Ik kan je eigenlijk niet missen." "Laat iemand anders dat dan doen!" zei Tauriel.

Thranduil twijfelde. "Hmm," zei hij. "Vooruit dan maar," zei hij. "Hannon le," zei Tauriel. "Echt heel erg bedankt." "Geen dank," zei Thranduil. "Ga het goede nieuws maar aan Legolas vertellen, ik denk dat hij dit wel wil weten."


	3. Chapter 3 Op weg naar Rivendel

Hoofdstuk 3

Het was een mooie dag in Mirkwood. Niet te warm, niet te koud. "Eigenlijk zou ik net zoals de meeste Elfen me nergens druk over hoeven te maken," dacht Legolas. Maar dat deed hij wel. Hij maakte me enorm veel zorgen. Hij moest Mirkwood verlaten. Zo snel mogelijk. Met tegenzin. Toch moest het. Niet alleen gelukkig. Hij had Tauriel meegenomen.

Er was toch wel iets dat Legolas niet begreep. Thranduil leek hem te vertrouwen. Maar waarom? Waarom was hij degene die naar Rivendel moest? Maar hij had geen tijd om daarover na te denken. Hij had haast. Enorme haast. Ook al was Rivendel niet ver weg, hoogstens een dag of 4 reizen. "Hoe eerder ik in Rivendel ben, hoe beter," dacht Legolas. Des te eerder was hij van de Ring af.

"Waar denk je aan?" vroeg Tauriel. "Nergens aan," antwoordde Legolas. "Hoezo?" "Je bent zo stil," zei Tauriel. "Ik bedacht me ineens dat ik geen afscheid genomen heb van mijn vader, en van Súrion," zei Legolas plotseling. "Maar ja, dat gaat nu niet meer." Tauriel knikte. Ze wilde haar armen om hem heen gaan, maar ja, dat ging niet. Ze waren nou eenmaal gewone vrienden, niets meer, niets minder.

"Je ziet ze vast snel weer," zei ze. "Het is maar een paar dagen naar Rivendel, en voor je het weet zijn we weer terug." "Ada zal vast wel weer bezorgd om me zijn," zei Legolas. Tauriel knikte. "Inderdaad," zei ze. "Hij is altijd bezorgd om me," zei Legolas. "Iedereen in Mirkwood."

Tauriel begon te lachen. "Dat is toch logisch?" zei ze. "Wat?" vroeg Legolas. "Dat iedereen bezorgd om je is!" zei Tauriel lachend. Legolas schudde zijn hoofd." Nee," zei hij. "Waarom zou dat logisch zijn?

"Omdat je een prins bent," zei Tauriel. "Als je dood gaat heeft Mirkwood geen erfgenaam meer." Legolas knikte. "Je hebt gelijk," vond Legolas. "Af en toe zou ik willen dat ik geen prins was," zei Legolas.

"Waarom niet?" vroeg Tauriel. "Omdat ik dan niks mag doen!" zei Legolas. "Ik moet altijd maar in het paleis blijven en belangrijke dingen doen zoals naar saaie vergaderingen gaan."

Tauriel knikte. "Dat snap ik," zei ze. "Maar toch zijn er genoeg mensen die wensen dat ze net zo konden zijn als jou." Legolas knikte. "Je hebt gelijk," zei hij.

Intussen naderden ze de rand van Mirkwood en ze waren eigenlijk nog helemaal niet ver van het paleis vandaan. "Ha, Legolas!" hoorde hij een stem zeggen. Verbaasd draaiden Legolas en Tauriel zich om. Achter hun stond Radagast, tenminste, dat dacht Legolas.

Thranduil had Legolas ooit wel iets over Radagast verteld. En deze man klopte precies met de beschrijvingen van Thranduil. Raar, apart, eenzaam en rare eetgewoontes. Ja, dat moest Radagast wel zijn. Tenminste, hij zag er behoorlijk eenzaam zijn.

"Hoe gaat het met jullie?" vroeg Radagast. "Goed hoor," antwoordde Legolas terwijl hij naar Tauriel keek. "Waarom wil hij dat weten?" dacht Legolas. "De laatste keer dat ik je gezien heb was je nog heel klein," zei Radagast. "En sindsdien heb ik je nooit meer gezien. Wat doen jullie hier, zo ver bij je vaders paleis vandaan?"

Legolas dacht na. Hij moest een smoes bedenken. Radagast mocht niet weten van de Ring. Dat mocht niemand volgens Thranduil. "Ik, eh," begon Legolas. "We waren van plan om op bezoek te gaan bij een vriend van ons," loog Tauriel. Legolas knikte. Hij mocht van niets weten.

"Zo ver van huis vandaan?" vroeg Radagast verbaasd. Legolas knikte. "We gaan naar Elrond in Rivendel," zei Legolas. Eigenlijk was dat niet eens een echte leugen. Het was echt waar, we gingen inderdaad naar Elrond toe. En de rest hoefde hij niet te weten.

"Interessant," zei Radagast. "Kom toch binnen." Maar Legolas schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee bedankt," zei hij. "We hebben nogal haast," zei hij. Tauriel knikte. "We willen graag zo snel mogelijk in Rivendel zijn. "Echt waar?" vroeg Radagast. "Kunnen jullie echt niet even blijven?" Maar Legolas schudde weer zijn hoofd. "Nee," antwoordde hij. "Het spijt me, maar we hebben echt belangrijkere dingen te doen."

"Hoe gaat het trouwens met je vader?" vroeg Radagast, zijn stem klonk nu serieus. Legolas haalde zijn schouders op. "Goed hoor," antwoordde hij. "Ik heb je vader al lang niet meer gezien," zei Radagast.

Legolas knikte. "Hij heeft het de laatste tijd ook wel erg druk." Radagast bekeek hem goed. "Weet je," zei hij. "Je begint steeds meer op je vader te lijken," zei hij.

Legolas glimlachte. "Dat hoor ik wel vaker," zei hij. "Ik zou er blij mee zijn als ik jou was," zei Radagast. "Dat weet ik," zei Legolas. "Kom, Tauriel," zei hij. "We moeten gaan."

"Wie ben je trouwens?" vroeg Radagast. "Ik ben Tauriel," zei ze. "Zijn vriendin?" vroeg Radagast nieuwsgierig. Tauriel knikte. "Nou ja," zei Legolas. "We zijn gewoon goede vrienden, niets meer en niets minder."

"Maar we moeten nu echt gaan," zei Tauriel. Radagast knikte. "Dat begrijp ik," zei hij. "Ga maar snel. En tot ziens!"

Tauriel voelde zich teleurgesteld. Legolas had gezegd dat ze niet meer dan gewone vrienden waren. Tauriel had gehoopt dat Legolas hetzelfde voor haar zou voelen. Maar dat was nu blijkbaar niet zo.

Intussen begon het harder te waaien. "Op bezoek gaan bij een vriend?" vroeg Tauriel na een tijdje lachend. "Dat is echt de slechtste leugen die ik ooit heb gehoord!" "Het was niet eens een leugen! zei Legolas. "Elrond is een vriend, en de tweeling, en Aragorn." "Wie?" vroeg Tauriel verbaasd.

"Elladan en Elrohir," zei Legolas. "En Aragorn, mijn beste vriend. De zonen van Elrond. "Ah," zei Tauriel. "Ik wel eens wat over ze gehoord. Maar toch, had je niet een betere leugen kunnen bedenken?" "Waarom zou ik?" vroeg Legolas. "Hij geloofde me toch?"

"Je had beter mij kunnen laten liegen," zei Tauriel. "Hoezo?" vroeg Legolas geïrriteerd. "Omdat ik beter lieg dan jij!" zei ze lachend. "O ja?" zei Legolas. "Hoe weet je dat?"

Legolas zuchtte. "Je vergeet onze wapenstilstand," zei Legolas. "O ja," zei Tauriel. "We hadden een wapenstilstand. Voor hoe lang?" Legolas haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee," antwoordde hij. "We zien wel," zei ze en ze liepen verder.


	4. Chapter 4 De Nazgûls

**Nou, heb eigenlijk niet veel te vertellen...**

Hoofdstuk 4

Op dat moment hoorde Legolas iets. Vreemd, want het was normaal gesproken doodstil hier. De wind was gaan liggen en het leek hier uitgestorven. Ze liepen in stilte verder. Er was een pad.

Legolas hoorde zijn vaders stem in zijn hoofd: "Reis altijd overdag. Nooit 's nachts. Loop altijd naast de weg. Blijf van de weg af. Dat kan gevaarlijk zijn."

Legolas wist dat ze niet op de weg mochten lopen. Dat had Thranduil gezegd. Dat kon ontzettend gevaarlijk zijn. Toch hoorde Legolas iets en werd nieuwsgierig. "Ik wil weten wat het is," dacht Legolas.

"Legolas?" riep Tauriel. "Waar ga je heen?" Maar Legolas gaf geen antwoord en bleef staan. Het geluid werd harder. "Wat kan dat zijn?" dacht Legolas.

Toen hij achterom keek zag hij achter Tauriel iets aankomen. Eerst kon hij niet goed zien wat het was, toen zag hij dat het Zwarte Ruiters waren. Of iets wat er op leek. "Zwarte Ruiters," zei Legolas zacht.

"Tauriel, kom!" riep Legolas. "Wat is er?" vroeg Tauriel geschrokken. "We moeten hier weg!" riep Legolas. De Zwarte Ruiter kwam Ruiter kwam dichterbij. "Tauriel," fluisterde Legolas. "Verstop je!"

Tauriel schudde haar hoofd. We kunnen hem doden, fluisterde. Legolas zuchtte. Waarom wilde ze nou nooit luisteren?

Legolas keek omhoog en klom voorzichtig in een van de hoge bomen. Tauriel klom in een van de andere bomen. De Zwarte Ruiter kwam steeds dichterbij. Hij voelde dat ze eraan kwamen en durfde geen adem te halen. "Wat nou als hij ons ziet?" dacht Legolas. "Ik wist dat dit gevaarlijk zou zijn, waarom ben ik zo stom geweest om op de weg te gaan lopen?"

Het werd donker. Erg donker. Legolas zag de bliksem, en hoorde even later de donder. Het begon te regenen. Legolas rilde, het was plotseling ontzettend koud geworden. Toen besefte hij dat dit slechte weer allemaal door de Zwarte Ruiter kwam. Was er maar iemand hier die ervoor kon zorgen dat de Zwarte Ruiter wegging.

Toen gebeurde er iets, iets wat zo snel ging dat Legolas zo gauw niet wist wat er gebeurde. Iets anders had de aandacht van de Zwarte Ruiter getrokken, Legolas wist alleen niet wat maar dat maakte niet uit.

Zo snel mogelijk klom Legolas uit de boom en hij gebaarde naar Tauriel. "Rennen!" riep hij en begon al te rennen. Tauriel volgde hem en rende hem achterna. "Schiet op!" zei ze.

Plotseling struikelde Legolas over een boomstam. "Legolas!" riep Tauriel en ze trok hem omhoog. "Gaat het?" Legolas knikte. "Kom op, schiet op!" zei Legolas en rende verder.

Zijn enkel deed pijn, maar dat maakte hem niet uit. Ze moesten hier weg zien te komen. Na een tijdje bleef Legolas en voelde zich ontzettend moe. "Tauriel, wacht!" zei Legolas en ging langzamer lopen.

Tauriel bleef staan. "Je enkel," zei ze geschrokken. "Kun je nog verder?" Legolas knikte. "Dat was echt niet slim," zei ze. "Ik dacht dat we van de weg af moesten blijven." Legolas zuchtte. "Dat was toch niet mijn schuld?" zei hij. "Kom op, we kunnen beter verder gaan."

De regen was inmiddels opgehouden en de zon was weer tevoorschijn gekomen, maar nog steeds had Legolas het koud. De Zwarte Ruiter was waarschijnlijk al weg.

"Ik dacht dat ik iemand zag lopen," zei Legolas. Tauriel knikte. "Ik ook," zei ze. "Maar wie zou er hier nou in z'n eentje aan de rand van Mirkwood zijn?" Legolas knikte. "Niemand natuurlijk," antwoordde hij. Maar toch maakte hij zich zorgen.

Die nacht kon Legolas niet slapen. Hij was nog helemaal niet moe. Als het aan hem had gelegen was hij gewoon verdergegaan, naar Rivendel. Maar Thranduil had gezegd dat het beter was om alleen overdag te reizen. Ja, dan zou de reis nog langer duren. Maar misschien was het beter om toch maar naar Thranduil te luisteren.

Legolas was blij dat de Zwarte Ruiter weg was. Maar hoe lang zou het duren voordat hij weer terugkwam? Hoe lang zou het duren voordat ze wisten dat ze hier waren?

De volgende dag verliep gewoon normaal, eigenlijk hetzelfde als gisteren. Legolas begon zich moe te voelen, omdat hij de hele nacht niet had geslapen. Hij was bang dat de Zwarte Ruiter weer terugkwam. Uiteindelijk hadden ze dat gelukkig niet gedaan. Toch had Legolas het gevoel dat hij elk moment in slaap kon vallen.

Hij geeuwde. Naast hem sliep Tauriel nog. Hij besloot haar niet wakker te maken en ging kijken of het veilig was om verder te gaan. Legolas liep verder en zag dat ze bijna aan het einde van het bos waren. Bijna weg uit Mirkwood. Eindelijk. In dit gedeelte van Mirkwood kwam hij eigenlijk nooit. Er was ook niet zo veel te doen. De bomen stonden zo dicht op elkaar dat je maar af en toe een klein beetje zon zag. Maar ja, dat was net genoeg.

Thranduil had Legolas hiervoor vroeger gewaarschuwd, dat hij hier niet te vaak mocht komen. Hij had hem toen verteld dat er daar iets aan de hand was, iets gevaarlijks. Iets waarvoor je altijd moest uitkijken. Legolas begon zich af te vragen wat dat was. Het was vroeg in de ochtend, dus nog best wel donker.

Even dacht Legolas dat hij iets zag. Hij bleef staan. Een ritselend geluid in de bosjes. Hij keek om, maar zag niets. Hij liep langzaam verder en keek goed om zich heen. Het was stil, te stil. Hij hoorde helemaal niets. Toen plotseling weer dat ritselende geluid. "Wat is dat?" dacht Legolas. Hij bleef geschrokken staan en bewoog niet, hopend dat het geluid snel weg zou gaan. En zo bleef hij ongeveer 2 minuten staan.

Legolas wachtte totdat het geluid weg was. Na een tijdje liep hij zachtjes verder, totdat hij iets achter zich hoorde. Hij bleef staan. "Wat is dat?" dacht Legolas. Hij draaide zich om en zag iets wat hij niet had verwacht. Voor hem stond een enorme, grote, zwarte spin.

Geschrokken bleef hij staan. "Niet te erg bewegen," dacht Legolas. Langzaam liep hij naar achteren. Weg van de spin. Hij stapte met zijn voet op een takje, dat geluid maakte. De spin kwam naar hem toegelopen. En nog snel ook. Legolas durfde geen adem te halen en wenste dat hij zijn messen had meegenomen, die nog bij Tauriel lagen.

De spin begon zich sneller te bewegen, richting Legolas. Hij begon sneller te lopen, naar achteren. Maar Legolas had niet in de gaten dat hij de verkeerde kant op liep. De spin ging sneller lopen, Legolas ook. "Kalm blijven," dacht Legolas. Toen draaide hij zich om en begon te rennen, in de hoop sneller te zijn dan de spin.

Plotseling struikelde hij over een boomstam die hij niet zag liggen. Hij hoorde iets kraken en besefte dat dat zijn pols was. Hij draaide zich geschrokken om en zag de spin op zich afkomen. "Ik wou dat Tauriel hier was," dacht Legolas. "Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn zonder haar weg te gaan?" Plotseling zag Legolas de spin neervallen.

"Tauriel?" vroeg Legolas verbaasd. In de spin stak een zwaard. "Tauriel!" riep Legolas. Toen kwamen er nog een paar andere grote spinnen aankomen. Legolas zag iemand, maar hij had geen idee wie. Het was iemand die de andere spinnen probeerde te doden. Legolas hield zijn adem in en keek naar de man. Het was sowieso geen Elf. Meer kon hij niet zien, omdat het daar te donker voor was.

Legolas besloot niet langer te wachten en wilde weggaan. Hij aarzelde geen moment en rende weg. Even later stopte hij. Hij voelde zich best wel schuldig. Hij was weg van de spin. Maar hij wist niet wie hem gered had. Legolas twijfelde of hij terug zou gaan of niet. Waar was Tauriel?

"Legolas!" klonk de geschrokken stem van Tauriel. Ze kwam geschrokken naar Legolas toegelopen. "Waar was je?" vroeg Legolas. "Waar was jij?" vroeg Tauriel.

"Ik vraag me af wie dat was," zei Legolas. "Wie?" vroeg Tauriel. "Die man," zei Legolas. "Ik heb geen man gezien," zei Tauriel. "Die man die me van de spin heeft gered," vertelde Legolas.

"Ik heb niemand gezien," zei Tauriel. "Hoe dan ook, laten we gaan." Legolas knikte. Ze pakte zijn hand vast. "Kom," zei ze. Legolas volgde haar.

Na een paar uur zag Legolas ze weer. De Zwarte Ruiters. Maar nu met meerdere. Hij probeerde zich te concentreren op hoeveel het er waren. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Zwarte Ruiters

"Ze omsingelen ons," zei Tauriel angstig. Legolas knikte en pakte zijn pijl en boog. Toen besefte Legolas dat hij zijn boog niet kon gebruiken met een gebroken pols. Hij probeerde de Zwarte Ruiters te schieten maar dat had geen effect.

Tauriel en Legolas stonden nu met hun rug tegen elkaar. Het kon niet eeger worden. Het werd weer steeds donkerder, en veel kouder. Legolas rilde. Toen zag hij hem weer, dezelfde man die hem net gered had van de Zwarte Ruiters.

Legolas had geen idee wie het was, maar hij wist wel dat die man hun kom redden. De man had een brandende fakkel bij zich. "Dat ik daar niet eerder aan gedacht heb," dacht Legolas.

Legolas greep zijn twee messen stevig vast en probeerde de Zwarte Ruiters te doden.

Eén van de Zwarte Ruiters kwam naar hem toe. Hij liep geschrokken naar achteren en voelde zijn hart in zijn keel kloppen. Hij kwam steeds dichter naar hem toe. De Zwarte Ruiters, hun enige doel was hem doden.

Toen struikelde hij weer. "Legolas!" riep Tauriel en probeerde naar hem toe te komen. Legolas zag de Zwarte Ruiters dichterbij komen. Steeds dichterbij. Over een paar seconden zou het afgelopen zijn.

Legolas voelde met zijn hand in zijn zak. De Ring. Hij dacht aan wat Thranduil had gezegd: 'Draag hem nooit. Hij trekt de dienaren van de Zwarte Heerser aan. Onthou altijd dat de Ring naar z'n meester terug wil keren. Hij wil gevonden worden.'

Maar Legolas had geen keus. De Rimg gebruiken was beter dan gedood worden door een Zwarte Ruiter. Langzaam voelde Legolas de Ring om zijn vinger glijden.

Legolas voelde zichzelf op de grond vallen. Alles was donker. Hij zag de schaduwen van de Zwarte Ruiters. Het waaide enorm hard. Toen hoorde hij een stem: Je kunt je niet verbergen. Ik zie alles. Er is geen leven in de leegte. Alleen de dood.

Legolas keek naar waar de stem vandaan kwam. Hij zag niets, alleen een groot, zwart oog. Omringd dokr grote vlammen vuur.

Plotseling kwam 1 van de schaduwen van de Zwarte Ruiters naar me toe met een zwaard. "Rustig blijven," dacht Legolas. "Ik ben onzichtbaar, hij kan me toch niet zien." Tenminste, dat dacht hij.

Plotseling voelde Legolas iets, een vreselijke pijn en kon geen adem meer halen. "De Ring," was het laatste waar Legolas aan dacht en deed zo snel mogelijk de Ring af.

Legolas keek naar waar de pijn vandaan kwam. Hij zag een zwaard en het duurde niet lang voordat er een grote plas bloed om hem heen lag.

Legolas zag dezelfde man weer die vocht met de Zwarte Ruiters. Hij hoorde Tauriel zijn naam roepen. En toen werd alles zwart.


	5. Chapter 5 Aragorn

**Zo, alle hoofdstukken weer aangepast en veranderd. pfff, best veel werk... Nou ja geniet van dit hoofdstuk...**

Hoofdstuk 5

Langzaam opende Legolas zijn ogen. Waar was hij? Hij had geen idee. Hij probeerde rechtop te gaan zitten, maar dat lukte niet.

Hij keek om zich heen. Waar waren de Zwarte Ruiters? Waarom was hij niet dood? Hij hoorde dood te zijn. En wie was die man? Te veel vragen waar hij nog geen antwoord op wist. Nog niet.

Legolas zag de man, het viel hem nu pas op dat het geen Elf was. Legolas! zei Tauriel en ze pakte zijn hand vast. Alsjeblieft, zei ze. Doe nooit meer zoiets stoms! Je leeft nog, zei de man opgelucht.

"A-Aragorn?" stamelde Legolas. "Wat...?" Aragorn glimlachte. "Het is goed je weer wakker te zien, mellon nin," zei hij. Legolas glimlachte ook maar voelde tegelijk de pijn.

Aragorn zag dat en knielde bezorgd naast hem neer. "Legolas, mellon nin, gaat het?" Legolas knikte. "Het gaat wel, Aragorn," zei hij. "Je hoeft je gen zorgen te maken."

Legolas voelde verband om zijn wond zitten. "Doet het nog erg veel pijn? vroeg Tauriel. Legolas schudde zijn hoofd. Aragorn glimlachte. "Je ben altijd al een slechte leugenaar geweest, Las."

Legolas glimlachte toen hij de naam hoorde. Aragorn noemde hem wel vaker zo, net zoals zijn vrienden. "Wat waren dat?" vroeg Legolas. "Nazguls," vertelde Aragorn. "Zwarte Ruiters. Eens waren ze Mensen. Grote Koningen der Mensen. Toen gaf Sauron ze de Negen Ringen van Macht. Verblind door hebzucht namen ze die aan. Eén voor één vielen ze voor de duisternis. Nu zijn ze z'n slaven. Ze zijn de Nazgûl. Ringgeesten. Levend noch dood. Altijd de aanwezigheid van de Ring voelend, aangetrokken door de macht van de Ene."

Tauriel knikte. "De Ene Ring," zei ze. "Maar de Ring is niet hier," zei Aragorn en keek naar Legolas. "Of wel?"

Legolas keek naar Aragorn en knikte. Uit zijn zak haalde hij de Ring en liet hem aan Aragorn zien die zijn ogen niet kon geloven.

De Ring lag in zijn hand en voorzichtig vouwde Aragorn zijn hand dicht. "Wees voorzichtig," zei hij zacht. "Ik wil niet dat er weer iets met je gebeurd."

Legolas glimlachte. "Dat zal niet gebeuren," zei hij. Plotseling voelde hij zich ontzettend duizelig worden.

"Legolas!" zei Tauriel geschrokken en greep zijn hand stevig vast. Legolas huiverde in pijn toen hij de pijn in zijn pols voelde.

"Sorry!" zei Tauriel snel. "Het spijt me!" Aragorn keek hem verbaasd aan. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij verbaasd. Hij heeft zijn pols gebroken," vertelde Tauriel.

Legolas liet zichzelf op de grond vallen. Aragorn boog over hem heen en keek naar de wond die weer begon te bloeden.

"Athelas," zei Aragorn en draaide zich om naar Tauriel. "Ken je dat?" Tauriel knikte zenuwachtig. "Ja," antwoordde ze. "Het kan Legolas goed helpen op dit moment," vertelde Aragorn. "Kun je kijken of je dat ergens hier in de buurt kunt vinden?"

Tauriel knikte en gaf Legolas snel een kus. "Maak je geen zorgen, melamin," fluisterde ze. "Ik ben zo weer terug, hou vol!"

Tauriel haastte zich naar de struiken. "Athelas," dacht ze. "Ik moet het vinden! En snel, anders zal Legolas dood gaan door mijn stomme schuld!"

"Legolas?" vroeg Aragorn bezorgd en legde zijn hand op zijn schouder. Maar Legolas' ogen bleven gesloten. "Alsjeblieft, mellon nin," smeekte Aragorn. "Wordt wakker!"

Na een paar minuten zag Aragorn Tauriel terugkomen. "En?" vroeg Aragorn. "Heb je het gevonden?" Tauriel knikte en liet hem de atelas zien.

"Denk je dat het hem zal helpen?" vroeg ze. Aragorn kon zien dat ze tranen in haar ogen had. "Ik heb geen idee," antwoordde hij. "Het enige wat we kunnen doen is hopen.

Het was al midden in de nacht toen Legolas wakker werd. Hij keek om zich heen en probeerde rechtop te zitten. Maar hij voelde iemand hem tegen te houden. "Aragorn?" vroeg Legolas.

Aragorn legde zijn hand op zijn schouder. "Hoe voel je je? vroeg hij. Legolas haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik heb me wel eens beter gevoeld," antwoordde hij met een grijns.

"Ik bedoelde het serieus," zei Aragorn met een glimlach. "Het gaat wel," zei Legolas die niets anders wist te zeggen. Tauriel pakte wat eten en wilde het aan Legolas geven. "Hier," zei ze. "Je moet wat eten."

Maar Legolas schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik heb geen honger," zei hij. "Toch moet je wat eten," vond Aragorn. "De weg naar Rivendel is nog lang."

Legolas knikte. "Hoever is het nog denk je?" vroeg hij. Aragorn haalde zijn schouders op. "Nog 1 dag denk ik," zei hij. "Misschien dat ik later eet," zei Legolas. Tauriel knikte. "Ik hoop het voor je," zei ze.

"Het is midden in de nacht," zei Aragorn. "Je kunt beter gaan slapen, Legolas." Legolas knikte. "Goed idee," vond Legolas. "Maak je geen zorgen," zei Aragorn. "Ik blijf de hele nacht bij je." Legolas begon te lachen. "Dat hoeft niet, Aragorn," zei hij met een glimlach. "Echt niet!"

Aragorn schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik blijf gewoon wakker, het maakt mij niet uit wat ervan vind." Legolas zuchtte en wist dat hij Aragorn niet kon overtuigen. "Oké," zei Legolas. "Wat jij wilt." En toen viel hij langzaam in slaap.


	6. Chapter 6 In Rivendel

**Hoi iedereen, hier is hoofdstuk 6... Hmm, heb nog steeds geen enkele review:(**

De volgende dag, toen Legolas wakker werd, merkte hij dat het al middag was. Toen hij rechtop ging zitten merkte hij dat niemand hem tegenhield.

"Lekker geslapen?" vroeg Aragorn. Legolas knikte. "Wanneer gaan we weg?" vroeg hij. Tauriel begon te lachen. "Voorlopig nog niet," zei ze. "Je bent nog steeds gewond."

"Dus?" vroeg Legolas. "Hoe eerder ik in Rivendel ben, hoe beter." Aragorn knikte. "Hij heeft gelijk," zei hij. "De Ring is veilig in Rivendel."

Nadat ze gegeten hadden besloten ze op weg te gaan. "Ik denk dat we morgen in Rivendel komen," zei Aragorn. "Of misschien vanavond al."

Legolas knikte. "Hopelijk komen we de Zwarte Ruiters niet tegen," zei hij. Tauriel knikte. "Ik hoop van niet," zei ze.

Het begon avond te worden. "Rivendel," zei Tauriel opgelucht. "En we zijn geen enkele Nazgul meer tegengekomen!" Aragorn glimlachte. "Inderdaad," zei hij.

"Welkom in Rivendel," hoorden ze een stem zeggen. "Ada," zei Aragorn. "Legolas Thranduilion," zei Elrond. "En wie is dat?" "Ik ben Tauriel," vertelde ze. "En ik ben met Legolas meegekomen."

"Hebben jullie een goede reis gehad?" vroeg Elrond. Legolas schudde zijn hoofd. "We werden aangevallen door spinnen en Nazguls," vertelde hij. "En hij brak zijn arm," vertelde Tauriel. "Het valt wel mee, hoor," zei Legolas en keek naar beneden. "Wanneer begint de vergadering?"

"Morgenochtend," antwoordde Elrond. "Ik stel voor dat jullie nu eerst maar uitrusten, jullie zullen vast wel moe zijn."

Legolas en Tauriel knikte en liepen samen met Aragorn naar binnen. "Waar zijn Elladan en Elrohir?" Aragorn lachte. "Elladan heeft een gebroken been," vertelde hij.

Legolas probeerde niet te lachen. "Hoe heeft hij dat nou weer voor elkaar gekregen?" Aragorn haalde zijn schouders op. "Je kent Elladan," zei hij. "Hij is altijd onhandig, hij viel van de trap een week geleden."

Toen begonnen Legolas en Tauriel te lachen. "Kan ik hem zien?" vroeg Legolas die dolgraag zijn vriend weer wilde zien.

Aragorn schudde zijn hoofd. "Morgen," beloofde hij. "Op de vergadering.

"Z'n kracht keert terug," zei Elrond terwijl hij naar Gandalf keek. "Hij is ver gekomen met de Ring. Gandalf knikte. "Je kent Legolas," zei hij. "Hij is erg slim."

"En toch," zei Elrond. "Hij heeft buitengewone veerkracht tegen het kwaad getoond.

"Die last had hij nooit mogen dragen," zei Gandalf. "We kunnen niet meer van hem vragen.

"Gandalf, de vijand trekt op. Saurons troepen verzamelen zich in het oosten. Z'n oog is gericht op Rivendel. Saruman heeft ons verraden. En we hebben steeds minder bondgenoten"

"Z'n verraad is erger dan je denkt," zei Gandalf. "Hij heeft Orks met Aardmannen gekruist. Hij kweekt een leger in Isengard dat zich in het zonlicht kan bewegen en snel grote afstanden aflegt. Saruman zit achter de Ring aan."

"Dit kwaad kan niet worden weerstaan door de macht der Elfen. "We kunnen niet zowel Mordor als Isengard bevechten."

Gandalf draaide zich om en liep langaam weg. "Gandalf?" vroeg Elrond. "De Ring kan hier niet blijven."

Gandalf boog over de rand van het balkon. "Heel Midden-Aarde wordt bedreigd. De rest moet beslissen hoe dit te beïndigen.

"Het tijdperk der Elfen is voorbij. Mijn volk verlaat deze kusten. Tot wie wend je je als wij weg zijn? De Dwergen? Ze wonen in hun bergen en geven niet om andermans moeilijkheden.

"Het zijn de Mensen op wie onze hoop rust," zei Gandalf. "Mensen," zei Elrond langzaam en draaide zich om. "Mensen zijn zwak. Het ras der Mensen schiet tekort. Het bloed van Númenor is uitgeput. Zijn trots en waardigheid vergeten. Vanwege de Mensen overleefde de Ring."

"Ik was erbij, Gandalf," zei Elrond. "ik was erbij, 3000 jaar geleden toen Isildur de Ring in bezit nam. Ik was erbij, die dag, dat de kracht van de Mensen tekortschoot."

"Ik leidde Isildur naar het hart van de Doemberg, waar de Ring werd gesmeed. Daar alleen kon hij vernietigd worden.

_Flashback_

_Isildur, schiet op!" klonk de dringende stem van Elrond die zich omdraaide richting de Doemberg. "Volg me."_

_Even later waren ze in de Doemberg. "Gooi 'm in het vuur!" riep Elrond._

_"Nee," zei Isildur. Hij draaide zich om en liep weg. "Isildur!" riep Elrond._

_End Flashback_

Elrond draaide zich om naar Gandalf. "Het had die dag moeten eindigen, maar het kwaad mocht overleven. Isildur hield de Ring en de lijn van de Koningen werd verbroken. De Mensenwereld is krachteloos. Ze zijn verdeeld en missen leiderschap."

"Er is iemand die hen kan verenigen," zei Gandalf. "Die de troon van Gondor kan opeisen."

"Dat pad heeft hij allang verlaten, zei Elrond. "Hij heeft voor ballingschap gekozen."

"Het zwaard Narsil," klonk de stem van Boromir. Hij pakte het zwaard op. "Het zwaard dat de Ring van Saurons hand kliefde. Hij voelde eraan met zijn vinger, die begon te bloeden. "Het is nog steeds scherp."

Boromir draaide zich om en keek naar Aragorn. "Maar niet meer dan een gebroken erfstuk." Toen liep hij weg en liet Aragorn alleen.

Aragorn stond op en pakte het zwaard. "Waarom ben je bang voor het verleden?" vroeg plotseling een stem. Het was Arwen. "Je bent Isildurs erfgenaam, niet Isildur zelf. Je draagt zijn noodlot niet in je."

"Hetzelfde bloed stroomt door mijn aderen," zei Aragorn en keek om. "Dezelfde zwakheid."

"Jouw tijd komt nog," zei Atwen. "Jij zal hetzelfde kwaad ontmoeten. En je zult het verslaan. De schaduw is nog niet over ons gekomen. Niet over jou, niet over mij."

Ze stonden buiten op een brug. "Weet je onze eerste ontmoeting nog?" vroeg Arwen. "Ik dacht in een droom verdwaald te zijn," antwoordde Aragorn. "Lange jaren zijn voorbijgegaan," zei Arwen. "Je droeg niet de lasten die je nu draagt. Weet e nog wat ik zei?"

Aragorn voelde aan de ketting die ze om had. "Je zei dat je je aan mij zou binden en daarmee je onsterfelijkheid zou willen opgeven."

"En daar hou ik me aan," zei Arwen. "Ik deel liever één leven met jou dan dat ik alle Era's van deze wereld alleen moet trotseren."

Aragorn keek naar zijn hand, waar de ketting in lag. "Ik kies voor een sterfelijk leven," zei ze.

"Dat kun je me niet schenken," zei Aragorn. "Ik kan het schenken aan wie ik wil," zei Arwen. "Net als mijn hart." Daarna vouwde ze zijn hand dicht en ze zoenden.


	7. Chapter 7 De Raad van Elrond

**Ja, het is weekend, ik heb lekker veel tijd om hieraan te werken, heb dus hoofdstuk 6 en 7 in één ochtend geschreven, pfff... En dit hoofdstuk is echt heel lang geworden=)**

Hoofdstuk 7 De council of Elrond

De vergadering duurde lang. Er werd uitvoerig over de gebeurtenissen in de buitenwereld gesproken, vooral in het zuiden in de uitgestrekte landen ten oosten van de Bergen. Hierover had Legolas al vele geruchten gehoord, maar toen de Dwerg Glóin begon te spreken, luisterde hij aandachtig.

"Het is nu vele jaren geleden," zei Glóin, "dat een schaduw van onrust over ons volk viel. Waar die vandaan kwam wisten wij niet. Er werden woorden in het geheim gefluisterd, men zei dat wij op een benauwde plaats waren ingesloten en dat er grotere rijkdom en pracht in een wijdere wereld te vinden waren. Sommige spraken van Moria: de machtige werken van onze voorvaderen, die in onze eigen taal Khazad-Dûm heten: en zij verklaarden dat wij nu eindelijk de macht en de aantallen hadden om terug te keren."

Glóin zuchtte. "Moria! Moria! Wonder van de Noordelijke wereld! Te diep hebben wij daar gedolven, en de naamloze angst gewekt. Lang hebben zijn uitgestrekte woningen leeggestaan sinds de kinderen van Durin vluchtten. Maar nu spraken wij er weer verlangend over, en toch ook met angst, want geen dwerg heeft het gedurende de levens van vele koningen gewaagd de deuren van Khazad-dûm door te gaan, met uitzondering alleen van Thrór, en hij kwam om. Eindelijk schonk Balin echter gehoor aan het gefluister en besloot te gaan, en hoewel Dáin niet graag toestemming gaf, nam hij Ori en Óin en velen van ons volk mee, en zij gingen weg naar het zuiden.

Dat was bijna dertig jaar geleden. Een tijdlang kregen wij nieuws en dat scheen gunstig te zijn: de berichten meldden dat men Moria was binnengegaan en dat daar een groot werk was begonnen. Toen werd het stil, en sindsdien is er nooit meer een bericht uit Moria gekomen.

Toen, ongeveer een jaar geleden, kwam er een boodschapper bij Dáin, maar niet uit Moria maar uit Mordor. Een ruiter in de nacht, die Dáin aan de poort riep. Heer Sauron de Grote, zei hij, wenste onze vriendschap. Hij zou er ringen voor geven, zoals hij vroeger had gedaan. En hij stelde dringende vragen over hobbits; wat voor soort wezens dat waren en waar ze woonden. "Want Sauron weet," zei hij, "dat één van hen u eertijds bekend was."

Dit verontrustte ons ten zeerste, en wij gaven geen antwoord. Toen dempte hij zijn stem en hij zou hem hebben verzoet als hij had gekund. "Als klein bewijs van uw vriendschap," zo zei hij, "vraagt Sauron u het volgende; dat u deze dief vindt en goedschiks of kwaadschiks, een kleine ring, de minste van de ringen, die hij eens gestolen heft, van hem afpakt.

Het is maar een kleinigheid waarop Sauron zijn zinnen heeft gezet, en een blijk van uw goede wil. Vind hem, en drie ringen, die de dwergheren vroeger bezaten, zullen u worden teruggegeven en het rijk Moria zal voor altijd het uwe zijn. Als u alleen maar nieuws omtrent de dief te weten komt, of hij nog leeft en waar, dan zullen u een grote beloning en de duurzame vriendschap van de Heer ten deel vallen. weiger, en de dingen zullen er niet zo goed voor u uitzien. Weigert u?"

Hierop klonk zijn adem als het gesis van slangen, en allen die erbij waren huiverden, maar Dáin zei: "Ik zeg ja noch nee. Ik moet over deze boodschap nadenken en zien wat hij eigenlijk betekent." "Denk er goed over na, maar niet te lang," zei hij. "Het is aan mij om te denken zo lang ik wil," antwoordde Dáin. "Voorlopig althans," zei hij en reed de duisternis in.

Zwaar te moede is het onze leiders sinds die avond geweest. Wij hadden de wrede stem van de boodschapper niet nodig om ons te waarschuwen dat zijn woorden zowel dreiging als misleiding inhielden, want wij wisten al dat de macht die weer in Mordor is teruggekeerd, niet veranderd is en ons als vanouds bedreigde. Twee keer is de boodschapper teruggekeerd en zonder antwoord vertrokken. De derde en laatste keer, zo zegt hij, zal spoedig komen, voor het einde van het jaar.

We zijn zeer verlangend naar de raadgeving van Elrond. Want de Schaduw groeit en komt naderbij. We weten dat er ook boodschappers naar Koning Brand in Dal zijn gegaan, en dat hij bang is. Wij vrezen dat hij misschien zal zwichten. Er dreig al oorlog aan de oostgrenzen van zijn land. Als wij geen antwoord geven, zal de Vijand misschien mensen onder zijn heerschappij ertoe brengen Koning Brand aan te vallen, en ook Dáin."

"Je hebt er goed aan gedaan te komen," zei Elrond. "Je zult vandaag alles horen wat je nodig hebt om de bedoelingen van de Vijand te begrijpen. Er is niets anders dat je kunt doen dan weerstand bieden, met of zonder hoop. Maar je staat niet alleen. Je zult hoeren dat je moeilijkheden slechts een onderdeel van de moeilijkheden van de hele westelijke wereld zijn. De Ring! Wat zullen we doen met de Ring, de minste van de ringen, het bagatel waar Sauron zijn zinnen op heeft gezet. Dat is het oordeel dat wij moeten vellen.

Dat is het doel, waartoe je hier geroepen bent. Geroepen, zeg ik, hoewel ik jullie, vreemdelingen uit verre landen, niet to mij geroepen heb. Jullie zijn hier precies op tijd bijeengekomen. toch is dat niet zo. Geloof liever at het zo is beschikt dat wij, die hier zittne, en niemand adners, nu raad moeten vinden voor het gevaar waarin de wereld verkeert.

Daarom zullen nu openlijk dingen worden besproken die tot op deze dag voor allen, op enkelen na, verborgen zijn geweest. En eerst, opdat allen mogen begrijpen wat het gevaar is, zal het verhaal van de Ring worden verteld van het begin tot aan dit ogenblik. En ik zal dat verhaal beginne, hoewel anderen het zullen voltooien.

Legolas luisterde aandachtig naar Elrond die met zijn heldere stem sprak over Sauron en de ringen van Macht, en hoe ze in de Tweede Era van de wereld, lang geleden waren gesmeed. Sommige aanwezigen kenden een gedeelte van het verhaal, maar niemand kende het in zijn geheel. Vele ogen waren met verbazing en angst gericht op Elrond toen hij vertelde van de elfensmeden van Eregion en hun vriendschap met Moria, en hun dorst naar kennis, waardoor Sauron hen verstrikte. Want in die tijd was hij nog niet boosaardig van uiterlijk, en zij ontvingen zijn hulp en werden machtig in het ambacht, terwijl hij al hun geheimen te weten kwam en hen verried, en in het geheim in de Vuurberg de Ene Ring smeedde, die hun meester zou zijn. Maar Celebrimbor doorzag hem en verborg de Drie die hij had gemaakt; en er brak oorlog uit en het land werd verwoest, en de poort van Moria werd gesloten.

Daarna, in alle jaren die daarna kwamen, volgde hij het spoor van de ring, maar omdat die geschiedenis elders wordt verteld, precies zoals Elrond haar zelf in zijn wijze boeken optekende, wordt er hier niet aan herinnerd. Want het is een lang verhaal, met vele grote en verschrikkelijke daden, en hoe beknopt Elrond ook sprak, de zon steeg aan de hemel en de ochtend was bijna om toen hij ophield.

Hij sprak over Númenor, zijn glorie en val, en de terugkeer van de koningen der mensen naar Midden-aarde uit de diepten van de Zee, gedragen op de vleugels van storm. Toen werden Elendil en zijn machtige zonen Isildur en Anárion grote heersers; het Noordelijke rijk vestigden zij in Arnor en het Zuidelijke rijk in Gondor boven de mondingen van de Anduin. Maar Sauron van Mordor viel hen aan, en zij sloten het Laatste Bondgenootschap van elfen en mensen, en de legers van Gil-galad en Elendil verzamelden zich in Arnor.

Daarna zweeg Elrond even en zuchtte. "Ik herinner me de pracht van hun banieren nog goed," zei hij. "Die deed me denken aan de glorie van de Oudste Tijden en de legers van Beleriand, zoveel grote prinsen en aanvoerders waren er verzameld. Maar toch niet zo velen, en niet zo mooi als toen Thangorodrim werd verwoest en de elfen meenden dat er voorgoed en eind aan het kwaad was gekomen, hoewel dat niet zo was."

"Ik dacht dat de val van Gil-galad heel lang geleden was," zei Tauriel plotseling die tot haar verbazing merkte dat ze zijn gedachten hardop uitsprak. "Dat is ook zo," antwoordde Elrond ernstig. "Maar mijn herinnering gaat zelfs tot de Oudste Tijden terug. Eärendil was mijn vader, die in Gondolin werd geboren voor dit viel; en mijn moeder was Elwing, de dochter van Dior, de zoon van Lúthien van Doriath. Ik heb drie Era's in het westen van de wereld en vele nederlagen en vele vruchteloze overwinningen gezien.

Ik was de heraut van Gil-galad en trok met zijn leger op. Ik was bij de Slag van Dagorlad voor de Zwarte Poort van Mordor, waar wij de overhand hadden, want de Speer van Gil-galad en het Zwaard van Elendil, Aiglos en Narsil, kon niemand weerstaan. Ik zag de laatste slag op de hellingen van de Orodruin, waar Gil-galad stierf en Elendil sneuvelde en Narsil onder hem brak. Maar Sauron zelf werd omvergeworpen en Isildur sneed de Ring van zijn hand met het gebroken zwaard van zijn vader en eigenende hem zich toe."

"Dus dat is er van de Ring geworden," zei Boromir. "Ik heb van de Grote Ring gehoord van hem wiens naam wij niet noemen; maar wij meenden dat hij bij de ondergang van zijn eerste rijk van de aardbodem verdween. Isildur nam hem dus! Dat is inderdaad nieuws."

"Ja, helaas," zei Elrond. "Isildur nam hem. Hij had toen in Orodruins vuur gegooid moeten worden, waar hij werd gemaakt. Maar weinigen bemerkten wat Isildur deed. Hij alleen stond zijn vader terzijde in die laatste dodelijke tweekamp, en Gil-galad werd slechts door Thranduil en mij bijgestaan. Maar Isildur weigerde naar onze raad te luisteren.

Elrond zweeg, maar meteen stond Boromir voor hen op. "Sta mij toe, meester Elrond," zei hij. "Om eerst meer over Gondor te vertellen, want ik kom zelf uit het land Gondor. En het zou voor allen dienstig zijn te weten wat daar voorvalt. Want weinigen, neem ik aan, hebben van onze daden gehoord, en weten daarom weinig af van het gevaar waarin zij zouden verkeren als wij ten slotte zouden falen.

Iedereen luisterde aandachtig naar het verhaal van Boromir. Legolas keek naar hem. Hij wist niet waarom, maar er was iets aan hem waardoor hij hem niet mocht. "Op dit kwade uur heb ik als boodschapper vele gevaarlijke mijlen naar Elrond afgelegd: 110 dagen heb ik alleen gereisd. Maar ik zoek geen bondgenoten in de oorlog. De macht van Elrond ligt in wijsheid, niet in wapenen, zegt men. Ik kom vragen om raad en om vele duistere woorden te ontwarren. Want aan de vooravond van de overval kreeg mijn broer Faramir in een rusteloze slaap een droom en daarna keerde een dergelijke droom vaak bij hem terug, en ook ik had hem eenmaal.

In die droom meende ik dat de oostelijke hemel donker werd en er een dreigend onweer was, maar in het westen draalde nog een bleek licht en daaruit hoorde ik een stem, ver weg maar helder die riep:

_Zoek het Zwaard dat is geschonden;_

_In Imladris leeft het voort;_

_De raad die zal worden gegeven_

_Is sterker dan Morgul-woord._

_Een teken zal er verkonden_

_Dat het lot zich voltrekken gaat,_

_Want Isildurs Vloek zal herleven_

_En de Elf zal stellen de daad._

Wij begrepen weinig van deze woorden en spraken erover met onze vader, Denethor, de Heer van Minas Tirith, wijs in de wetenschap van Gondor. Het enige dat hij wilde zeggen, was dat Imladris vanouds de naam was die de elfen hadden gegeven aan een dal in het hoge noorden, waar Elrond de Half-Elf woonde, de grootste geleerde. Daarom wilde mijn broer, ziende hoe groot onze nood was, graag aan de droom gevolg geven en naar Imladris zoeken, maar omdat de Weg vol onzekerheden en gevaren was, aanvaardde ik de reis zelf. Mijn vader gaf me verlof en lang heb ik gezworven over lang vergeten wegen, op zoek naar het |huis van Elrond, waar velen van hadden gehoord, hoewel weinigen wisten waar het lag.

"En hier in het huis van Elrond zal u nog meer duidelijk worden," zei Aragorn terwijl hij opstond. Hij wierp zijn zwaard op de tafel die voor Elrond stond: het staal lag in twee stukken. "Hier is het Zwaard dat werd Gebroken," zei hij. "En wie ben jij?" vroeg Boromir terwijl hij naar Aragorn keek. Legolas stond op. "Hij is Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn," zei Elrond. "En hij stamt via vele voorvaderen af van Isildur, Elendils zoon van Minas Ithil. Hij is het Hoofd van de Dúnedain in het noorden, en weinigen zijn er nog van zijn volk over.

Legolas schrok. "Zoon van Arathorn?" vroeg hij geschrokken. "Dan is de Ring van jou en niet van mij!" Maar Aragorn schudde zijn hoofd. "De Ring behoort aan geen van ons beiden toe," zei hij. "Maar het is zo beschikt dat jij hem een tijdlang moet bezitten." "Haal de Ring tevoorschijn, Legolas," zei Gandalf plechtig. "De tijd is gekomen."


	8. Chapter 8 Een Reisgenootschap ontstaat

**Sorry dat het zolang duurde...**

Hoofdstuk 8

Het werd stil en Legolas voelde dat alle ogen op hem waren gericht. Zijn hand beefde toen hij de Ring op de tafel legde. "Isildurs vloek," zei Elrond. "Hoe weten we eigenlijk dat de Ring van Isildur is?" vroeg Boromir plotseling. "En wat is er met de Ring gebeurd voordat hij hierheen kwam?"

"Dat zal worden verteld," zei Elrond. "Maar het is nu voldoende om te weten dat Legolas nu de Ring heeft. Misschien kan hij vertellen wat is er is gebeurd." Legolas begon te vertellen. Hij vertelde wat er was gebeurd tijdens zijn reis van Mirkwood naar Rivendel, hij vertelde over de Zwarte Ruiters. Hij vertelde alles wat hij kon herinneren.

"De Negen zijn in het bezit van de Nazgûl," vertelde Gandalf. "De Zeven zijn zoek of vernietigd. Ik wilde weten hoe Gollem in het bezit van de Ring was gekomen, en hoelang hij het had. Dus ik heb naar hem gezocht. Maar hij ontvluchtte en werd niet meer gevonden. Ik riep de hulp van de Dúnedain in, en ik kwam terecht bij Aragorn, de erfgenaam van Isildur."

"Ik raadde hem aan om Gollem op te sporen," vertelde Aragorn. "Hoewel het misschien te laat leek. Ik ging met Gandalf mee op de lange hopeloze speurtocht. We hebben heel Wilderland afgezocht, tot aan de Schaduwbergen en de omheiningen van Mordor. Daar hoorden we geruchten over hem, maar we vonden hem niet en gaven de moed op.

"Isildur heeft iets over de Ring geschreven," zei Elrond. "Hij schreef het volgende:

De Grote Ring zal thans heengaan om een erfstuk te worden van het Noordelijke Koninkrijk; maar boekstavingen ervan zullen in Gondor worden achtergelaten, waar ook de erfgenamen van Elendil verblijven, opdat er niet een tijd zal komen waarin de herinnering aan deze belangrijke zaken zal vervagen. Hij was heet toen ik hem eerst oppakte, heet als een gloeiende sintel, en mijn hand werd verschroeid, zodat ik betwijfel of ik ooit weer vrij zal zijn van de pijn ervan. Maar terwijl ik dit schrijf, koelt hij af, en hij schijnt te krimpen, hoewel hij noch zijn schoonheid noch zijn vorm verliest. Het schrift erop, dat eerst helder scheen als een rode vlam, vervaag t al en is nu nauwelijks meer te lezen. Het heeft de vorm van het elfenschrift van Eregion, want en heeft in Mordor geen letters voor zulk fijn werk; de taal is mij onbekend. Ik veronderstel dat het een taal van het Zwarte Land is, want het is laag en gemeen. Welk kwaad het verkondigt weet ik niet; maar ik maar er hier een afschrift van, opdat het niet voorgoed vervaagt. De Ring mist, wellicht, de hitte van Saurons hand, dei zwart was en toch brandde als vuur, en zo werd Gil-galad gedood; en misschien dat het schrift, als het goud weer warm werd gemaakt, zou herleven. Maar wat mij betreft, ik wil het niet wagen dit voorwerp schade te berokkenen; van alle werken van Sauron het enige mooie. Het is mij lief hoewel ik het met grote pijn bekoop.

Legolas dacht na. Het leek erg op wat Thranduil hem had laten lezen in Mirkwood. "Hij was een klein wezen, Gollem?" vroeg Boromir. Aragorn knikte. "Hij zit gevangen, erger niet," zei hij. "Hij heeft veel geleden. Maar ik ben blij dat hij door de waakzame elfen van het Demsterwold wordt vastgehouden."

"Gollem is ontsnapt."

Aragorn keek Legolas geschrokken aan. "Wat?" vroeg hij geschrokken. "Hoe kan dat? En wanneer?" "In ieder geval niet door het gebrek aan waakzaamheid," zei Tauriel plotseling. "We bewaakten Gollem dag en nacht, op Gandalfs verzoek," zei Legolas. "We wilden hem niet voor altijd in de kerkers onder de grond houden, waar hij weer in zijn oude duistere gedachten zou vervallen."

"Jullie waren minder zachtzinnig met mij," zei Glóin boos toen hij dacht aan de tijd van zijn gevangenschap in Demsterwold. "Kom op, Glóin," zei Gandalf. "Laat hem verder gaan." Legolas vertelde verder. "Toen het mooi weer was, leidden we Gollem door de bossen," zei hij. "Ik had naar je moeten luisteren," zei Tauriel en ze keek hem aan. "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Legolas. "Jij wilde hem niet laten gaan," zei ze zacht. "Het was niet jouw schuld," zei Legolas en ging verder. "Er stond een eenzame hoge boom ver van de andere waar hij graag in klom. Wij lieten hem vaak in de hoogste takken klimmen tot hij de vrije wind kon voelen. Op een dag weigerde hij naar beneden te komen, en de bewakers hadden er geen zin in hem achterna te klimmen. Op diezelfde zomernacht, hoewel er geen maan en sterren schenen, overvielen de orks ons. Na verloop van tijd verdreven we ze, ze waren met velen, maar ze waren niet aan de bossen gewend. Toen de slag voorbij was, merkten we dat Gollem was verdwenen, en zijn bewakers gedood of gevangengenomen. Toen werd het ons duidelijk dat de overval was uitgevoerd om hem te redden. We zijn er niet in geslaagd Gollem opnieuw te vangen, maar we toen we Dol Guldur naderden, gingen we die kant niet uit. Dat zou te gevaarlijk zijn."

Aragorn knikte. "Dat is echt slecht nieuws," zei hij. "Waarom gebruiken we de Ring niet?" vroeg Boromir plotseling. "Lang heeft mijn vader, Stadhouder van Gondor, Mordor tegenhouden. Bij het bloed van onze mensen zijn jullie landen veilig gebleven. Geef Gondor het wapen van de vijand, laten we het tegen hem gebruiken!"

"Je kunt het niet hanteren," zei Aragorn. "Niemand van ons kan dat. De ene Ring gehoorzaamt slechts Sauron. Hij kent geen andere meester.

"En wat weet een Doler van deze zaak?" vroeg Boromir. Legolas wilde opstaan maar Tauriel was eerder. "Hij is Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn. Je bent hem je vertrouwen verschuldigd. Hij is de erfgenaam van de troon van Gondor."

"Havo dad, Tauriel" zei Aragorn. Tauriel ging zitten.

"Gondor heeft geen king," zei Boromir terwijl hij weer ging zitten. "Gondor heeft geen koning nodig."

"Aragorn heeft gelijk," zei Gandalf. "We kunnen hem niet gebruiken."

Elrond stond op. "Jullie hebben maar één keus. De Ring moet vernietigd worden." "Waar wachten we dan op?" zei Gimli die opstond en met zijn bijl hard op de Ring sloeg.

"De Ring kan niet vernietigd worden, Gimli, zoon van Glóin," zei Elrond. "Niet met de middelen die wij hebben. De Ring werd gemaakt in het vuur van de Doemberg, alleen daar kan hij vernietigd worden."

Hij moet diep in Mordor worden gebracht, om in de brandende afgrond, waar hij vandaan kwam, tw worden geworpen. Eén van jullie moet dit doen."

Het was een tijdje stil. "Je loopt Mordor niet zomaar binnen," begon Boromir. "Z'n zwarte poorten worden niet alleen maar door Orks bewaakt. Er is Kwaad daar, dat nooit slaapt. En het Grote Oog waakt altijd. Het is een bar niemandsland, bezaaid met vuur, en as en stof. De lucht die je inademt, is giftig. Met geen tienduizend man is dit te doen. Het is dwaasheid.

Legolas stond op. "Heb je Heer Elrond niet gehoord? De Ring moet vernietigd worden."

"En dat wil jij zeker gaan doen?" vroeg Gimli. "En wat als we falen?" vroeg Boromir. "Wat gebeuet er als Sauron terugneemt wat van hem is?"

"Ik sterf nog liever dan dat ik de Ring in de handen van een Elf zie komen!" riep Gimli.

Iedereen stond op. "Niemand vertrouwt een Elf!" riep Gimli. Gandalf schudde zijn hoofd. "Begrijpen jullie het dan niet? zei Gandalf die probeerde boven de rest uit te komen. "Saurons kracht groeit, niemand ontkomt eraan. Jullie zullen allen worden vernietigd.

Legolas ging zitten en dacht na. "Ik zal hem brengen!" zei hij na een tijdje. Maar niemand hoorde hem. "Ik zal hem brengen," zei Legolas opnieuw.

"Ik zal de Ring naar Mordor brengen," zei Legolas toen het eindelijk stil was. "Hoewel ik de weg niet ken."

"Ik zal je helpen deze last te dragen, Legolas Thranduilion," zei Gandalf. "Zolang jij die zult moeten dragen."

Aragorn stond op. "Als ik je met m'n leven of dood kan beschermen, zal ik dat doen," zei hij. "Je hebt mijn zwaard."

"En mijn bijl," zei Gimli. "Jij draagt het lot van ons allen," zei Boromir. "Als dit de wil van de raad is, zal Gondor zich daar voor inzetten."

"Wij gaan ook mee!" zeiden Elladan en Elrohir. Elrond zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd. Legolas glimlachte toen hij de tweelings enthousiasme zag.

"En ik zal ook met je meegaan," zei Tauriel. "8 metgezellen," zei Elrond. "Jullie zullen het Reisgenootschap zijn."

**Volgende week kan ik niet updaten, ben dan op werkweek naar Parijs met school**..


	9. Chapter 9 Crebain van Donkerland

Hoofdstuk 9

Het Reisgenootschap liep over de bergen. "We moeten deze koers ten westen van de Misty Mountains aanhouden voor 40 dagen. Als we geluk blijven hebben zal de kloof van Rohan nog voor ons open zijn. En vanaf daar gaat onze weg via het oosten naar Mordor.

Het Reisgenootschap ging zitten. Legolas ging naast Tauriel zitten. "Ik ben toch eigenlijk best wel blij dat ik met je meegegaan ben," zei Tauriel. Legolas keek haar aan. "Hoezo?" vroeg hij. "Gewoon," zei Tauriel. Het is toch best gezellig hier?" Legolas knikte maar zei verder niets.

Hij stond op, liep naar een van de rotsen en keek in de verte. Achter hem stond Tauriel op en wilde achter hem aanlopen, maar iemand hield haar tegen. Ze voelde een zwaard tegen haar keel. "Dat had je niet verwacht, hè?" klonk de stem van Boromir plotseling.

Lachend draaide Tauriel zich om. "Boromir!" zei ze lachend. "Wat doe je?" "Ik wilde weten hoe je zou reageren," zei Boromir. Tauriel pakte haar zwaard en richtte het op Boromir. "Dit is dus hoe ik reageer," zei ze met een glimlach.

Legolas draaide zich om, om te kijken wat er gebeurde. Hij glimlachte toen hij Tauriel zag zwaardvechten met Boromir. Even leek het erop dat Tauriel zou winnen, maar toen raakte Boromir haar in haar arm.

"Sorry!" riep Boromir geschrokken. "Sukkel," zei Tauriel lachend en ze liep weg. "Dat deed je best goed," zei Legolas. "Wou je zeggen dat jij het beter kon dan?" vroeg Tauriel en ze keek hem aan. Legolas haalde zijn schouders op en wilde weglopen. "Bewijs dan dat je beter bent," hoorde hij Tauriel zeggen.

Legolas zuchtte en draaide zich weer om. "Wil je dat echt?" vroeg hij en pakte zijn twee messen. "Denk maar niet dat je beter bent dan mij!" zei Tauriel die de messen van Legolas probeerde te ontwijken. "Dacht je dat dan?" zei Legolas met een grijns die met gemak het zwaard van Tauriel kon ontwijken.

Het gevecht duurde een tijdje. De rest van het Reisgenootschap zat gespannen af te wachten wie er zou winnen. Het leek erop dat Tauriel ging winnen, en ze duwde Legolas tegen de dichtstbijzijnde boom aan. "Wie gaat er nu verliezen?" vroeg ze en hield haar zwaard tegen zijn keel aan.

"Jij," antwoordde Legolas. Hij duwde haar van zich af en schopte haar zwaard uit haar handen. "Dat is oneerlijk!" zei ze. "Geef nou maar toe dat ik gewonnen heb," zei Legolas. "Nooit!" zei Tauriel. Ze wist dat ze zonder wapens niet kon winnen, maar ze zou zich niet overgeven.

Ze probeerde Legolas met haar vuist te raken, en dat lukte. Legolas greep met zijn hand geschrokken naar zijn neus. "Waar sloeg dat op?" zei hij. "Sorry!" zei Tauriel geschrokken. "Ik wilde je echt geen pijn doen!" Legolas begon te lachen. "Maak je daar maar geen zorgen over," zei hij. "Ik heb toch nog steeds gewonnen."

Legolas liep terug naar de rest en ging naast Aragorn zitten. "Gefeliciteerd, mellon nin," zei Aragorn. "Zo fantastisch was het nou ook weer niet," zei Legolas. "Hopelijk is je neus niet gebroken," zei Aragorn. Legolas schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee hoor," zei hij. "Het bloedt alleen een beetje, meer niet."

_Tauriel's POV:_

Ik zat naast Gimli. Ja, een Dwerg. Maar mij maakte het helemaal niets uit. Gimli was best wel aardig, en grappig. Ik had echt nooit verwacht dat ik een Dwerg aardig zou vinden. Maar ja, ik had verder ook nog nooit een Dwerg persoonlijk ontmoet. De enige keer was toen Thranduil de Dwergen gevangen had genomen in Mirkwood.

Ik keek naar Legolas. Hij zat naast Aragorn. "Wat kijk je naar hem?" vroeg Gimli. Ik haalde mijn schouder op. "Je vind het vervelend dat je hebt verloren, hè?" zei Elladan die naast me kwam zitten. "Geef gewoon toe, hij is veel beter," zei Elrohir. Ik gaf geen antwoord maar bleef naar Legolas kijken.

Ik wist eigenlijk niet wat ik van hem vond. Hij was aardig, lief, slim, grappig maar hij kon ook ontzettend irritant zijn. Af en toe hadden we gewoon een hekel aan elkaar, daarom hadden we ook wel eens wapenstilstanden.

Maar hij was wel mijn beste vriend. We hadden beiden niet heel veel vrienden en waren niet al te populair bij de andere Elven. Ik kon het me nog precies herinneren, vroeger, toen ik klein was. Toen Thranduil me in huis nam was ik ongeveer 8 jaar. Toen ik Legolas ontmoette, werden we meteen vrienden. Totdat we ouder werden. We kregen steeds vaker ruzie. Maar nu ging het steeds beter tussen ons.

"Als iemand mijn mening zou vragen," zei Gimli. "Wat waarschijnlijk niet gebeurt, zou ik de lange weg naar Mordor nemen. Gandalf, we kunnen via de Mijnen van Moria gaan."

Maar Gandalf schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, Gimli," zei hij. "Ik zou de weg via Moria niet nemen, tenzij ik geen andere keus heb. Legolas stond op en keek naar een grijze wolk in de verte. Gandalf volgde zijn ogen.

Elladan en Elrohir stonden op en merkten dat de donkere wolk dichter naar hen toe bewoog. "Wat is dat?" vroeg Elladan. "Niets," antwoordde Gimli. "Gewoon een wolk." "Het beweegt snel," zei Boromir. "Tegen de wind!"

"Crebain uit Donkerland!" riep Legolas plotseling. "Verstop je!" riep Aragorn die wegrende om zijn zwaard te pakken. "Opschieten!" riep Boromir. "Legolas, verstop je!" riep Aragorn.

Elrohir rende naar het vuur om het te doven. Snel pakte iedereen zijn spullen en verstopten zich. "Legolas," fluisterde Tauriel. Legolas volgde haar naar de bosjes, waar ze zich verstopten.

Even later vloog een grote zwerm kraaien over hen heen. Ze vlogen rond in cirkels en vlogen even later weer weg. Legolas was de eerste die uit zijn verstopplaats kwam. Niet veel later volgde de rest.

"Spionnen van Saruman," zei Gandalf. "De doorgang naar het zuiden wordt bewaakt We moeten de Pas van Caradhras nemen."


	10. Chapter 10 De Pas van Caradhras

Hoofdstuk 10

Niet veel later liepen ze over de Caradhras. Het was best wel koud. Legolas liep tussen Aragorn en Tauriel in. Hij zag dat Elladan en Elrohir druk bezig waren met sneeuwballen gooien naar elkaar.

"Af en toe gedragen ze zich echt als kleuters," vond Tauriel. Legolas knikte. "Weet ik," zei hij. Plotseling zag hij dat Tauriel een sneeuwbal tegen haar aankreeg. "Kleuters," zei ze. "Waar sloeg dat nou weer op?"

Ze pakte een sneeuwbal en gooide hem naar Elladan. Legolas begon te lachen. "Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg ze. "Niks," antwoordde hij en ze liepen verder.

Na een paar uur begon het echt te sneeuwen. Eerst heel zacht, maar daarna werd het steeds harder. De sneeuw was erg diep, zo diep dat iedereen er naar beneden zakte. De wind werd steeds harder, en de sneeuw steeds erger.

Plotseling hoorde Legolas een stem. "Hoor je dat ook?" vroeg hij aan Aragorn. "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Aragorn. Legolas luisterde opnieuw. Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

"Er is een stem in de lucht," riep Legolas. "Het is Saruman!" riep Gandalf. Toen hoorden ze een gekraak. Grote rotsblokken van steen vielen naar beneden van de bergtop. "Gandalf, we moeten terug!" riep Aragorn. "Nee!" riep Gandalf en liep verder. Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

Een grote bliksemschicht raakt de top van de berg en een lawine van sneeuw regent op hen neer. Het duurde een tijdje voordat iedereen onder de sneeuw vandaan kwam. "Is iedereen er nog?" vroeg Aragorn. "Wacht," zei Gandalf. "Waar zijn Legolas en Tauriel?"

_Tauriel's POV:_

Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen. Waar was ik? Het was koud en ik bevroor bijna. Waar was de rest? Ik keek om me heen maar ik zag niemand. Totdat ik een paar meter verderop iemand zag liggen. "Legolas!" dacht ik en snel kroop ik door de sneeuw naar hem toe.

Ik voelde voor zijn hartslag, maar ik voelde er geen. Ik probeerde het nog een keer, en toen eindelijk, voelde ik een hartslag. Veel te langzaam, maar dat maakte niet uit. Hij leefde nog. Maar waar was de rest?

_Normal POV:_

"Ze moeten naar beneden gevallen zijn," zei Boromir. Aragorn knikte en liep naar de rand van de berg. Het Reisgenootschap keek naar beneden. "Dat overleven ze nooit," zei Gimli.

"Legolas!" riep Aragorn in de hoop een antwoord terug te krijgen. "Tauriel!" Maar hij kreeg geen antwoord. "Dit is vreselijk," zei Aragorn. Elladan ging naast hem zitten. "Het komt wel goed, Estel," zei hij. "Maak je maar geen zorgen, ze overleven het wel."

"Natuurlijk niet!" zei Aragorn ongerust. "Moet je kijken hoe hoog dat is! Niemand overleeft dat!" Toen hoorde ze een stem. "Aragorn?" riep Tauriel.

"Tauriel!" riep Aragorn terug. "Waar is Legolas?" "Hier naast me!" riep Tauriel. "Maar hij wordt niet wakker!"

"Zijn jullie gewond geraakt?" "Ik niet," riep Tauriel. Ze besloot te gaan kijken hoe het met Legolas ging. Het eerste wat ze zag, schrok ze erg van. Zijn arm bloedde enorm en het bot stak eruit.

"Kunnen jullie omhoog komen?" riep Aragorn. "Nee!" riep Tauriel. "Kunnen jullie terug naar het begin van de Caradhras gaan?" riep Aragorn. "Dan gaan wij ook terug en dan ontmoeten we jullie daar!"

"Oké, is goed!" riep Tauriel terug en daarna boog ze zich weer over Legolas. "Alsjeblieft, wordt wakker!" smeekte ze. En het werkte. Langzaam opende Legolas zijn ogen. "W-waar ben ik?"

Tauriel pakte zijn hand vast. "Caradhras," zei ze zacht. "Er was een lawine en we vielen beide naar beneden van de berg af. Legolas sloot zijn ogen weer. "Nee, Legolas!" riep Tauriel. "Blijf wakker!"

Legolas opende zijn ogen opnieuw. "Waar is de rest?" vroeg hij. "Die zijn nog boven," antwoordde Tauriel. "Ik heb met Aragorn afgesproken dat we allemaal terug gaan naar het begin, zodat we elkaar daar weer zien.

Legolas knikte en probeerde rechtop te gaan zitten. Maar Tauriel hield hem tegen. "Je arm!" zei ze. Legolas keek naar zijn arm, waar een stuk bot uitstak. "Ik begin op drie, oké?"

Legolas schudde zijn hoofd. "Je hoeft het niet te doen, hoor," zei hij. "Natuurlijk wel!" zei Tauriel. "Geloof me, het is zo voorbij." "Ik hoop het," zei Legolas zacht. "Eén, twee…" Tauriel trok aan het bot, net zolang totdat het weer op de goede plaats zat.

"Wat was er met drie gebeurd?" vroeg Legolas. "Sorry," zei Tauriel zacht. "Maar ik moest het gewoon doen." "Ik weet het," zei Legolas. "Kun je lopen?" vroeg Tauriel. Legolas knikte. "Ik denk het wel," antwoordde hij en probeerde op te staan.

"Dit gaat een lange weg worden," zei Tauriel terwijl ze begonnen te lopen. Het was nog steeds even koud. Hoe verder ze liepen, hoe minder de sneeuw werd. Maar het bleef nog steeds even koud.

"Zie je dat?" vroeg Legolas na een tijdje. "Wat?" vroeg Tauriel. "Het ziet eruit als een meer," antwoordde Legolas en wees in de verte. "O daar," zei Tauriel. 'Ik zie het. Waar wachten we nog op? Laten we er naar toegaan."

Na een paar minuten naderden ze het bevroren meer. "Denk je dat het stevig genoeg is om erop te kunnen staan?" vroeg Tauriel. Legolas haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee," zei hij. "Het enige wat we denk ik kunnen doen is het gewoon proberen. Voorzichtig liep Legolas naar het ijs.

"Ben je gek?" vroeg Tauriel geschrokken. "Straks zak je er doorheen!" "Vast niet," zei Legolas. "Volgens mij is het dik genoeg." Hij stapte voorzichtig op het ijs. "Wees voorzichtig!" waarschuwde Tauriel.

"Maak je nou niet zo'n zorgen," zei Legolas. Tauriel wilde ook op het ijs stappen. Legolas stak zijn hand uit en ze pakte hem stevig vast. Voorzichtig stapte ook Tauriel op het ijs. "Pas op," zei Legolas. "Het is best wel glad."

Stap voor stap liepen ze over het ijs. "Ik zei toch dat het makkelijk zou gaan?" zei Legolas. Tauriel gaf geen antwoord maar liep rustig verder. Totdat ze ineens een gekraak hoorden. Geschrokken bleven ze staan. "Niet bewegen," fluisterde Legolas. Er gebeurde verder niets. Toen het weer veilig genoeg leek om verder te lopen, begon het ijs harder te kraken en Tauriel viel in het water.

"Tauriel!" riep Legolas geschrokken. Hij ging op zijn knieën zitten en probeerde haar hand te pakken. "Tauriel!" riep hij opnieuw. Tauriel greep zijn hand en zo snel als hij kon trok hij haar omhoog. Ze klom op het ijs en sloeg haar armen om hem heen.

"Maak je geen zorgen," fluisterde Legolas en hield haar dicht tegen zich aan. "Gaat het?" Tauriel knikte en rilde van de kou. "Kom, we moeten hier weg," zei Legolas.

Niet veel later waren ze weg van het ijs. Legolas kon in de verte een grot zien. "Een grot," zei hij. "Laten we daar heen gaan." Toen ze in de grot kwamen, ontdekten ze dat het daar veel warmer was. Legolas ging tegen de muur aan zitten en trok Tauriel tegen zich aan. Hij deed zijn mantel af en sloeg die om Tauriel heen. "Beter?" vroeg hij. Tauriel knikte. "Veel beter, hannon le," zei ze.

_Tauriel's POV:_

Ik rilde van de kou, maar gelukkig lag ik tegen Legolas aan. Hij was echt superlief. Hij had al de hele tijd zijn armen om me heen geslagen. En ik was zo blij dat ik tegen hem aan kon liggen. Ik was zo moe, maar ik kon niet in slaap vallen. Ik wist het niet zeker, maar misschien werd ik wel verliefd op hem. Nee, ik was niet verliefd op hem. We waren gewoon goede vrienden, meer niet.

"We kunnen hier beter vannacht blijven," hoorde ik Legolas zeggen. Ik knikte, maar zei niets. Ik was veel te moe om nog iets te zeggen. "Ik ben echt zo blij dat je hier bij me bent," fluisterde ik. Legolas glimlachte. "Je kunt beter gaan slapen," zei hij. Ik knikte en kroop nog dichter tegen hem aan. Al vrij snel viel ik in slaap met de gedachte dat we morgen weer bij de rest zouden zijn.


	11. Chapter 11 Wargs

Hoofdstuk 11

De volgende dag werd Legolas als eerste wakker. "Tauriel?" fluisterde hij. Langzaam opende Tauriel haar ogen. "Legolas?" fluisterde ze. "We moeten hier weg," zei Legolas.

"Waarom?" vroeg ze. "Het is niet veilig hier," zei Legolas. 'Waarom niet?" vroeg Tauriel. "Wargs," zei Legolas.

"Wargs?" vroeg Tauriel geschrokken. Legolas knikte. "Ze zijn hier," antwoordde hij. Legolas hielp haar voorzichtig met opstaan en pakte zijn mes. Hij kon alleen zijn rechterarm gebruiken omdat zijn andere arm gebroken was.

Tauriel pakte haar boog. "Wees voorzichtig," zei Legolas. "Denk je dat ze ons gezien hebben?" vroeg Tauriel. "Gehoord of geroken, niet gezien," antwoordde Legolas.

"We moeten hier zo snel mogelijk weg," zei hij. Tauriel knikte en begon naar achteren richting de uitgang te lopen. Ze kon de Wargs dichterbij zien komen. "Kijk uit," fluisterde Legolas.

Toen viel de Warg aan. Hij sprong naar Tauriel die hem zonder moeite ontweek. Legolas concentreerde zich op de andere Wargs. Eén van hen sprong op Legolas' gebroken arm. Tauriel pakte haar boog en schoot een pijl in de Warg voordat die Legolas kon aanvallen.

"Hannon le," zei Legolas opgelucht. Snel renden ze naar buiten, gevolgd door nog meer Wargs. "Wat moeten we doen?" vroeg Tauriel. "We kunnen dit nooit winnen!"

"We moeten wel vechten," zei Legolas. "We hebben geen andere keus!" Toen pakte Tauriel haar zwaard en mes. Ze wist dat het nutteloos zou zijn om nu haar boog te gebruiken op zo'n korte afstand.

De Wargs omsingelden hen. "We kunnen nergens heen!" zei Tauriel. "Maak je geen zorgen," zei Legolas. Hij probeerde niet te laten merken dat hij zich enorm zorgen maakte.

Eén van de Wargs achter Legolas sprong op hem en stak zijn klauwen in zijn schouder. "Legolas!" riep Tauriel geschrokken. Maar ze kon hem niet helpen, want ze had het al druk genoeg met alle andere Wargs die haar probeerden aan te vallen.

Legolas wist uiteindelijk met zijn goede arm de Warg die nu op hem zat te doden. Tauriel probeerde naar Legolas te komen, maar dat lukte haar niet. Net, toen één van de Wargs Tauriel aan wilde vallen, schoot er een pijl door die Warg heen.

Geschrokken keek Tauriel naar Legolas. Ze wist dat het Legolas niet kon zijn, omdat Legolas met een gebroken arm niet kon boogschieten. "Wie…?" wilde ze zeggen, maar iemand was haar voor.

"Tauriel! Legolas!" klonk de stem. Het duurde een tijdje voordat ze doorhadden wie het was. "Aragorn!" zei Legolas. Ook de rest van het Reisgenootschap was er. "Wargs!" zei Elrohir. Hij en zijn tweelingbroer pakten hun pijl en boog en begonnen te schieten.

Het duurde niet lang voordat alle Wargs dood waren. Legolas ging vermoeid op de grond zitten. "Gaat het wel, mellon nin?" vroeg Aragorn. Legolas knikte. "Het gaat wel," zei hij. "Hij heeft een gebroken arm," vertelde Tauriel. "En kijk maar naar zijn schouder.

Aragorn keek naar Legolas' schouder en zag dat die enorm bloedde. "Jeetje, Legolas," zei Aragorn. "Komt dat door de Wargs?" Legolas knikte. "Ja," antwoordde hij zacht.

"El, geef me eens wat verband," riep Aragorn. "Wie bedoel je?" vroeg Elladan. "Mij of Elrohir?" "Maakt niet uit!" zei Aragorn.

"Tauriel, ben je ook ergens gewond geraakt?" vroeg Aragorn. Tauriel schudde haar hoofd. "Nee," antwoordde ze. Ze ging naast Legolas zitten. "Het komt toch wel goed met hem, hè?" vroeg ze.

Aragorn knikte. "Vast wel," antwoordde hij. "Je kent hem toch?" Tauriel knikte. "Ik weet het," zei ze. "Maar ik ben gewoon zo bezorgd om hem."

"Welke weg nemen we hierna?" vroeg Boromir. "Ik denk dat we de Kloof van Rohan moeten nemen en weg richting het westen van mijn stad." "De Kloof van Rohan brengt ons te dicht bij Isengard," zei Aragorn.

"Als we niet over de berg kunnen, laten we er dan onderdoor gaan," stelde Gimli voor. "Laten we via de Mijnen van Moria gaan!"

Iedereen keek naar Gandalf, maar die zei niets en staarde voor zich uit. "Ik weet wat de Dwergen wakker hebben gemaakt in Khazad-dûm," dacht Gandalf. "Laat de Ringdrager beslissen," zei hij uiteindelijk.

Legolas keek naar Aragorn. "We kunnen hier niet blijven!" zei Boromir. "Als we hier blijven zal dat onze dood worden!"

"Legolas?" vroeg Gandalf. "We gaan door de Mijnen," antwoordde Legolas aarzelend. "Het zij zo," zei Gandalf.

Even later liep het Reisgenootschap door een mistige, rotsachtige vallei. Gandalf sloeg een arm om Legolas. "Hoe is je schouder?" vroeg hij. "Beter dan eerst," antwoordde Legolas.

"En de Ring?" Gandalf stopte even en Legolas keek hem aan. "Je voelt dat zijn kracht groeit, of niet? Ik voelde het ook, je moet nu voorzichtig zijn. Het kwaad zal naar je worden aangetrokken. Niet alleen van buiten het Reisgenootschap, maar ook van binnen het Reisgenootschap."

Gandalf keek naar Boromir die voorbij liep. Legolas keek bezorgd. "Wie kan ik vertrouwen?" vroeg hij". "Je moet jezelf vertrouwen," antwoordde Gandalf. "Vertrouw op je eigen kracht"

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Legolas. "Er zijn vele krachten in deze wereld," antwoordde Gandalf. "Ten goede of ten kwade. Sommige zijn groter dan ik en sommige heb ik nog niet onderzocht."

Gimli stopte en wees naar een grote muur. "Ah, de muren van Moria!" zei hij enthousiast. Aan hun voorzijde verscheen een grote steile vlakke rotswand.

"De muren van Dwergen zijn onzichtbaar als ze gesloten zijn," zei Gimli terwijl hij met zijn bijl op de muur tikte. "Ja, Gimli," zei Gandalf. "Hun eigen meesters kunnen ze vinden, als hun geheimen vergeten zijn!"

"Waarom verbaast me dat niet," zei Legolas. "Nou, laat me eens kijken," zei Gandalf die de muur ging onderzoeken. "Ithildin." Hij veegde het vuil weg met zijn handen om de patronen in de stenen te bekijken. "Het weerspiegelt alleen sterrenlicht," vertelden hij. "En maanlicht." Hij keek omhoog om de wolken te zien verdwijnen van de maan.

Terwijl hij sprak begonnen de patronen op de deur helder te schijnen en een versierde deur, met een Elfs geschrift boven op de boog, verscheen. Gandalf richtte zijn staf op het geschrift.

"Er staat: "The Deuren van Durin, Heer van Moria, spreek vriend en treed binnen." "Wat betekent dat?" vroeg Elladan. "Nou, het is best simpel," zei Gandalf. "Als je een vriend bent, zeg je het wachtwoord en de deuren gaan open."

Hij draaide zich terug naar de deur en hield zijn staf tegen de ster in het midden. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)," zei hij. Maar niks gebeurde. Gandalf hield zijn beiden handen omhoog.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen(Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)!" zei Gandalf, maar nog steeds gebeurde niks.

"Er gebeurt niets," zei Elrohir teleurgesteld. "Ooit wist ik elke spreuk in de taal van de Elfen, Mensen en Orks," vertelde Gandalf teleurgesteld. "Wat ga je doen?" vroeg Elladan terwijl Gandalf naar de deur liep en er tegen begon te duwen.

Het Reisgenootschap zat op de rotsen te wachten totdat Gandalf met de goede woorden kwam. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa (Gate of Elves, listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves)," zei Gandalf.

"Ik verveel me," zei Elladan en liep naar het water. "Ik ook," zei Elrohir en volgde zijn broer naar het water. Elladan begon samen met Elrohir steentjes in het water te gooien.

Maar Aragorn stopte hen en greep Elrohir vast. "Verstoor het water niet," waarschuwde hij. Gandalf gooide zijn staf op de grond en liep naar Legolas die op de grond zat. "Dit heeft geen zin," zei Gandalf teleurgesteld.

Aragorn keek naar het water en de kringen van water verschenen. Boromir liep naar hem toe en keek bezorgd. Plotseling stond Legolas op en keek naar de deur. "Het is een raadsel," zei hij. "Spreek vriend en treed binnen, het Elfse woord voor vriend…Mellon…"

Iedereen hoorde een gekraak en de deuren gingen open. "Dat was simpel," zei Elladan en samen met de rest van het Reisgenootschap stond hij op en liep naar binnen. Voordat hij de grot inging, keek Aragorn nog achterom.

"Spoedig, meester Elf, zal je van de gastvrijheid van de dwergen genieten," zei Gimli. "Brandend vuur, malt bier, rood vlees van het bot!" Gandalf stopte een kristal in zijn staf en zodra hij er op blies, ontstond er licht. "Dit, mijn vriend," zei Gimli. "Is het huis van mijn neef Balin en ze noemen dit een mijn… Een mijn!"

"Eh, Legolas?" vroeg Tauriel. "Wat is er?" vroeg Legolas. "Zijn dat…?" Ze wees naar de grond. Legolas keek naar beneden en knikte. Er lagen allemaal dode lichamen en skeletten op de trap voor hen verspreid. "Dit is geen mijn," zei Boromir terwijl hij rondkeek. "Dit is een tombe!"

"Nee!" riep Gimli die naar een lichaam rende. Legolas bukte om een pijl uit een skelet te halen. "Aardmannen!" zei hij en gooide de pijl op de grond.

Aragorn en Boromir pakten hun zwaarden en Legolas en Tauriel pakten hun boog. "We moeten naar de Kloof van Rohan!" zei Boromir. "We hadden hier nooit moeten komen! Weg hier!"

Plotseling viel Tauriel. Een grote tentakel greep haar bij haar been en trok haar weg uit de grot. "Tauriel!" riep Legolas. "Aragorn!" Aragorn pakte zijn zwaard en sloeg te tentakel doormidden. "Tauriel!" riep hij geschrokken.

De tentakel trok zich terug maar even later sprongen meerdere tentakels uit het water. Opnieuw werd Tauriel bij haar been boven het water gehangen. "Legolas!" riep Tauriel angstig. Legolas pakte zijn boog, ondanks de pijn in zijn gebroken arm, en schoot een pijl, maar dat hielp niet.

Aragorn en Boromir hakten met hun zwaard op de tentakels, maar er verschenen alleen maar meerderen. Plotseling verscheen een groot lichaam met een grote mond met scherpe tanden. Legolas pakte zijn mes en hakte de tentakel door die Tauriel vasthield. Plotseling viel Tauriel naar beneden en Legolas was net op tijd om haar op te vangen.

"De Mijnen in!" riep Gandalf. Het Reisgenootschap begon naar binnen te rennen, met Legolas en Tauriel achterop. "Schiet op!" hoorde Legolas Aragorn nog roepen. Hij zag de tentakels nog achter zich, grote rotsblokken vielen naar beneden. Toen werd alles zwart.

**Please, waarom krijg ik geen reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12 Een reis door het donker

Hoofdstuk 12:

Het was donker en de staf van Gandalf gaf licht. "Zijn we compleet?" Aragorn hielp Tauriel met opstaan. "Gaat het wel?" vroeg hij bezorgd. Tauriel knikte. "Waar is Legolas?"

Iedereen keek om zich heen. "Ik dacht dat hij bij jou was!" zei Aragorn. "Dat was hij ook," zei Tauriel toen ze naar de ingestorte ingang van de grot keek. "O nee," zei ze.

Iedereen liep zo snel mogelijk naar de ingang. "Hij moet hier zijn," zei Boromir. Aragorn knikte en begon de rotsblokken voorzichtig weg te halen. Tauriel begon mee te helpen, maar haar handen trilden te erg. "Rustig maar," zei Aragorn die dat zag. "Ik doe het wel."

Na een paar minuten hadden Aragorn en de rest eindelijk alle rotsblokken weggehaald. En inderdaad, daar lag Legolas. Tauriel voelde een traan over haar wang rollen toen ze Legolas zag liggen. Aragorn zag het en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Hij overleeft het wel," zei Aragorn om haar gerust te stellen.

"Estel, gaat hij dood?" vroeg Elladan. Aragorn boog over Legolas heen om een hartslag te voelen. "Hij leeft nog," zei Aragorn opgelucht. "Legolas?" vroeg hij. "Legolas!" zei Tauriel ongerust. Maar Legolas werd niet wakker. "Aragorn," zei Tauriel. "Waarom wordt hij niet wakker?"

"Weet ik niet," antwoordde Aragorn. Bezorgd ging hij op de grond zitten. Even later hoorden ze iemand hoesten. Tauriel draaide zich als eerste om. "Legolas!" zei ze opgelucht. "Je leeft nog!"

"Waar ben je gewond?" vroeg Aragorn bezorgd. "Nergens," antwoordde Legolas. "Vast," zei Elrohir. "En dat moeten we geloven." Legolas knikte en probeerde te gaan zitten.

"Blijf maar liggen," zei Aragorn. "Waar ben je gewond?" "Nergens zei ik toch?" antwoordde Legolas. "Alleen mijn arm doet weer pijn, maar meer niet." Aragorn pakte zijn arm vast maar Legolas probeerde zich weg te trekken.

Toen Aragorn het verband eraf haalde, zag hij dat zijn arm weer was gaan bloeden. Legolas probeerde zijn arm weer weg te trekken van Aragorn, maar Aragorn was sterker. "Niet bewegen," waarschuwde Aragorn.

Toen Aragorn klaar was, stond Gandalf op. "We hebben nu slechts één keus," zei hij. "We moeten de duisternis van Moria onder de ogen zien. Wees voorzichtig, er zijn oudere en ergere dingen dan Orks in de diepste plaatsen van de wereld."

"Maar Gandalf!" protesteerde Elrohir. "Legolas kan toch niet verder?" Legolas zuchtte. "Maak je niet zo'n zorgen, El," zei hij terwijl hij probeerde op te staan. "Voorzichtig," waarschuwde Tauriel.

Gandalf stond op en liep richting de grote trap. "Het is een reis van vier dagen naar de andere kant. Laten we hopen dat onze aanwezigheid onopgemerkt blijft."

"Elrohir heeft gelijk," zei Boromir. "We zijn allemaal moe en vooral Legolas. We kunnen beter wachten met vertrekken." "Goed," zei Gandalf. "Ik zal eerste wacht houden."

Die nacht kon Legolas niet slapen. Hij had nog steeds veel pijn door de rotsblokken die op hem waren gevallen, maar dat zou snel overgaan. Het was midden in de nacht. Tenminste, dat dacht hij. Het kon ook middag zijn. Het was zo donker in de Mijnen van Moria dat er geen zonlicht gezien kon worden.

De reis was vermoeiend. Drie dagen later liep het Reisgenootschap liep door de grote grotten, smalle bruggen, en stilgelegde mijnen. Gandalf stopte toen hij de zilverachtige witte lijnen in de rotswand ontdekte en raakte ze voorzichtig aan. "Mithril," zei Gandalf.

Ze liepen verder. Halverwege gleed Elladan uit maar werd gelukkig opgevangen door zijn broer. Ze bereikten een knooppunt met drie gangen voor hen. Gandalf keek om zich heen. "Ik heb geen herinneringen aan deze plaats," zei hij.

Het Reisgenootschap zat te wachten, terwijl Gandalf zijn pijp rookte en probeerde te herinneren welke weg de goede was. "Zijn we verdwaalt?" vroeg Elladan. "Nee," antwoordde Elrohir. "Ik denk van wel," zei Elladan. "Stil nou eens," zei Tauriel. "Gandalf denkt na!"

Legolas keek achter zich en liep naar Gandalf. "Er is daar iets beneden," zei hij. "Het is Gollem," vertelde Gandalf. "Gollem?" vroeg Legolas. Gandalf knikte. "Hij volgt ons al voor drie dagen."

"Hij ontsnapte uit de gevangenissen van Barad-Dûr," zei Legolas geïnteresseerd. "Ontsnapt," zei Gandalf. "Of vrijgelaten, en nu heeft de Ring hem hierheen geleid. Hij zal de Ring altijd willen. Hij haat en houdt van de Ring tegelijk, net zoals hij zichzelf haat en van zichzelf houdt. Sméagol leven is een triest verhaal. Sméagol, zo heette hij voordat hij de Ring vond. Voordat de Ring hem gek maakte.

"Jammer dat mijn vader hem niet doodde wanneer hij de kans had," zei Legolas. "Jammer?" vroeg Gandalf. "Het was medelijden dat ervoor zorgde dat Thranduil hem niet doodde. Velen die leven verdienen dood, en velen die dood zijn verdienen leven. Kun jij ze dat geven, Legolas?" vroeg hij. "Mijn hart zegt me dat Gollem nog een andere rol heeft voordat dit over is.

Legolas keek naar Gollem. "Ik wou dat de Ring nooit naar me toegekomen was, ik wou dat dit nooit gebeurd was." "Alles wat we moeten beslissen is wat we doen met de tijd die ons gegeven is," zei Gandalf. "Er zijn andere krachten in deze wereld, Legolas, naast de wil van het kwaad. Je vader was bedoeld om de Ring te vinden, dus het was logisch dat jij de Ring zou krijgen, en dat is een bemoedigende gedachte."

Plotseling stond hij op. "Het is die kant op!" zei hij. "Hij herinnerd het zich!" zei Elladan enthousiast. "Nee," zei Gandalf. "Maar de lucht ruikt hier niet zo vies. Als je twijfelt, volg altijd je neus."


	13. Chapter 13 De trol

Hoofdstuk 13

Het Reisgenootschap stond op en volgde Gandalf. Ze kwamen uit in een doorgang in een grote grot met veel grote pilaren van de vloer tot het plafond. "Laten we wat meer licht maken," zei Gandalf. Hij hield zijn staf omhoog. "Aanschouw de grote dwergenstad Dwarrowdelf."

Een enorm grote grot kwam tevoorschijn. "Het is enorm hier," zei Tauriel. Plotseling zag Gimli iets in de kamer verderop en rende er naar toe. "Oh!" riep Gimli. "Gimli!" waarschuwde Gandalf.

Gimli knielde voor het graf in het midden van de kamer. "Nee, nee, nee!" riep Gimli en boog zijn hoofd.

De rest van het Reisgenootschap volgde hem naar binnen. Gandalf liep naar het graf toe en las de Dwergen Runen:

_Hier ligt Balin, zoon van Fundin, Heer van Moria_

Gimli voelde zich radeloos. "Hij is dus dood," zei Gandalf zacht en deed zijn hoed af. "Het is waar ik al bang voor was." Gandalf ontdekte een skelet vlak naast het graf dat en groot boek vasthield. Hij gaf zijn hoed en staf aan Elrohir en pakte het op. Een paar pagina's vielen eruit en Gandalf blies het stof eraf.

"We moeten verder gaan," zei Legolas tegen Aragorn. "We kunnen hier niet blijven."

_"Ze hebben de Brug en de gang overgenomen. We hebben de poorten geblokkeerd, maar kunnen ze niet lang tegenhouden. De grond schudt. Trom. Trommen in de diepte. We kunnen er niet uit. Een schaduw beweegt in het donker. We kunnen er niet uit. Ze komen eraan…"_

"Meer kan ik niet lezen," zei Gandalf en legde het boek weg. Terwijl hij zich omdraaide hoorden ze getrommel in de verte. En het werd steeds harder en sneller. Iedereen keek nerveus rond. Ze hoorden gekrijs in de verte.

"Orks!" zei Legolas plotseling. Boromir rende naar de deur, twee pijlen vlogen langs zijn hoofd en raakten de deur. Snel sloot hij de deur. Aragorn en Legolas renden naar hem toe om hem te helpen de deur te blokkeren.

"Ze hebben een grot trol."

Het Reisgenootschap pakte hun wapens en Gimli sprong op Balins graf. "Laat ze maar komen!" zei Gimli met een grijns. "Er is nog één dwerg in Moria die nog ademhaalt!"

Tauriel glimlachte toen ze Gimli hoorde. Legolas, Elladan en Elrohir hadden hun boog al klaar en richtten op de deur. Tauriel, Aragorn en Boromir stonden klaar met hun zwaard. "Wees voorzichtig," fluisterde Legolas tegen Tauriel. "Kijk eerst maar naar jezelf," zei Tauriel.

Een Ork begon te krijsen. Legolas schoot een pijl. De deur brak doormidden en de Orks renden naar binnen. "Laat ze maar komen!" riep Gimli opnieuw.

Het Reisgenootschap begon te vechten tegen de Orks met hun zwaarden en bogen. Plotseling bleef Legolas staan. "Legolas!" riep Aragorn. "De trol," zei Legolas terwijl hij zich omdraaide. En inderdaad, een grote grot trol met een gebroken ketting aan zijn nek kwam naar binnen. Tauriel werd zenuwachtig toen ze trol hoorde brullen.

"Elladan!" riep Legolas toen de trol op hem afkwam. Gelukkig was Elladan net snel genoeg om te bukken voordat de trol hem met zijn knuppel raakte. De trol sloeg met zijn knuppel op het graf van Balin en zorgde ervoor dat Gimli op de grond viel. De trol ging verder met het slaan van zijn knuppel.

Het Reisgenootschap was snel genoeg om die te ontwijken, behalve Tauriel. De trol raakte haar in haar arm en ze viel op de grond. "Tauriel!" riep Legolas. De trol kwam naar haar toe, greep haar vast en hield haar in de lucht.

Legolas richtte zijn boog op de trol en schoot achter elkaar twee pijlen, maar dat bleek geen effect te hebben. Met zijn andere hand kwam de trol richting Legolas. "Legolas, kijk uit!" riep Aragorn. De vuist van de trol landde net voor Legolas, waardoor hij via zijn arm omhoog kon klimmen.

Hij zat nu op de trols schouder en schoot een pijl in zijn nek. "Dat moet hem wel doden," dacht Legolas. En ja, dat lukte. De trol viel langzaam neer, maar net voordat hij op de grond viel, sloeg hij Tauriel en Legolas tegen de muur aan…

"Gewoon," zei Tauriel. Het is toch best gezellig hier?" "Hoezo?" vroeg hij.


	14. Chapter 14 De Brug van Khazad-Dûm

Hoofdstuk 14

Langzaam opende Legolas zijn ogen. Het duurde een tijdje voordat hij kon herinneren wat er gebeurd was. "Tauriel," dacht hij geschrokken. Hij ontdekte dat hij naast haar lag, tegen een muur.

"Tauriel!" fluisterde Legolas. Maar hij kreeg geen antwoord. "Legolas!" Legolas draaide zich om en zag de rest van het Reisgenootschap aanrennen. "Zijn jullie oké?" vroeg Elladan geschrokken.

Legolas knikte. "Ben je erg gewond?" wilde Aragorn weten. Legolas schudde zijn hoofd en keek weer naar Tauriel. "Alsjeblieft," zei Legolas. "Wordt wakker…"

Aragorn legde een hand op zijn schouder. "Maak je geen zorgen," zei hij. "Het komt wel goed met haar." Legolas voelde naar een hartslag en zuchtte in opluchting toen hij er een vond. "Ze leeft nog," zei hij opgelucht.

"Ik had ook niet anders verwacht," zei Elrohir. "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Boromir. "Niks," antwoordde Elrohir. "Zodra ze wakker is moeten we zo snel mogelijk hier weg!" zei Gandalf.

"Kun je niet zien dat dat niet gaat?" zei Elladan. "Moet je hun zien!" hij wees naar Tauriel en Legolas. Legolas is gewond en Tauriel is not steeds niet wakker geworden!"

"Er is niets met me aan de hand," zei Legolas. "Gandalf heeft gelijk, El," zei Aragorn. Toen werd Tauriel wakker. Ze keek om zich heen en ging langzaam rechtop zitten. "Tauriel!" zei Legolas en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Je leeft nog!"

"Natuurlijk leef ik nog," zei Tauriel en probeerde te glimlachen. "Waar ben je gewond?" vroeg Legolas. "Mijn arm is gebroken," vertelde Tauriel. "Gelukkig is het je linkerarm," zei Elladan. "Hoezo?" vroeg Tauriel.

"Nou, als het je rechterarm was geweest had je je zwaard niet kunnen gebruiken," zei Elrohir. Toen klonk het gekrijs van de Orks weer. "Naar de Brug van Khazad-Dûm!" riep Gandalf.

Legolas probeerde op te staan, maar dat lukte niet. "Legolas!" zei Aragorn. "Mijn been is gebroken denk ik," zei Legolas zacht. "Wat?" zei Aragorn. "Waarom zei je dat niet eerder?" Maar Legolas gaf geen antwoord.

Aragorn pakte Legolas' arm en sloeg die om zijn eigen schouder. "Kun je het proberen denk je?" Legolas knikte en Tauriel sloeg zijn andere arm om haar eigen heen. "Je kunt het, Legolas," zei ze.

Door Legolas ging het allemaal niet zo snel. Gandalf wilde haast, dat had Legolas wel door. Maar hij kon niet lopen met een gebroken been. "We zijn er bijna, Legolas," zei Tauriel. "Nog even volhouden!"

Legolas knikte maar zei niets. Plotseling keek hij geschrokken naar achteren en zag dat ze werden achtervolgd door Orks. "Ze zijn overal!" riep Boromir geschrokken. De Orks omsingelden hen.

"Wat nu?" vroeg Tauriel geschrokken. Ze bleven staan, compleet omsingeld door Orks. Ze konden geen kant op!

Toen hoorden ze in de verte een geluid. Geschrokken keken de Orks rond. Het geluid klonk opnieuw. In paniek renden de Orks zo snel als ze konden weg.

Legolas keek achterom en zag een oranje gloed. "Wat is dat nou weer?" vroeg Boromir. Gandalf stond stil en dacht diep na. "Een balrog," antwoordde hij. "Een demon uit de oude wereld. Ren!"

Legolas rende nu op een been, zijn rechterbeen. "Kom op, Legolas!" riep Aragorn. "Gandalf!"

"Leid ze voort, Aragorn," zei Gandalf. "De Brug is dichtbij. Doe wat ik zeg, zwaarden helpen hier niet meer."

Ze renden de trappen af. Totdat er plotseling een stuk ontbrak. Elladan sprong eerst. "Legolas!" riep hij, hij wist dat het lastig voor hem was om met een gebroken been te springen, maar hij moest wel.

Legolas knikte en sprong voorzichtig met een been naar de overkant, waar Elladan hem opving. "Gandalf!" riep Legolas. Voorzichtig sprong ook Gandalf naar de overkant.

"El!" riep Elladan. Elrohir knikte en tegelijk met Boromir sprong hij naar de overkant, waarbij een groot stuk afbrak en de afstand nog groter werd. "Gimli," zei Aragorn. "Niemand gooit een Dwerg!" zei Gimli koppig.

Aragorn zuchtte en gooide de dwerg naar de overkant, waar hij bijna viel. Legolas trok hem snel aan zijn baard. "Niet de baard!" riep Gimli.

"Estel!" riep Elladan. "Tauriel!" riep Legolas. De afstand was nu veel te groot om te kunnen springen. Aragorn en Tauriel zouden het nooit halen. Maar toch lukten ze het. Ze namen een lange aanloop en sprongen naar de overkant, waar ze opgevangen werden door Legolas en Elrohir.

"Legolas!" zei Tauriel en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. "Naar de Brug!" riep Gandalf. Maar Legolas bleef staan. Aragorn zag het en liep naar hem toe. "Kom, Legolas," zei hij. "We moeten hier weg, we kunnen hier niet langer blijven." Legolas gaf geen antwoord.

"Je moet het proberen, Las," zei hij. Legolas knikte en leunde op Aragorn. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij de Brug. "Schiet op!" riep Gandalf. Het Reisgenootschap met Aragorn en Legolas achterop rende over de Brug.

Legolas keek geschrokken achterom en zag dat de Balrog dichterbij kwam. Gandalf bleef midden op de Brug staan en draaide zich om naar de balrog. "Je kunt niet passeren!" riep hij en zwaaide met zijn staf. "Gandalf!" riep Legolas geschrokken.

"Legolas, schiet op!" riep Aragorn. "Vlam van Udûn!" hoorden ze Gandalf roepen. De rest van het Reisgenootschap was al aan de andere kant van de Brug.

De Balrog landde op de Brug die begon te bewegen. "Legolas!" riep Aragorn, maar ze verloren hun evenwicht en vielen van de Brug...

**Mwahahahahahaha!**


	15. Chapter 15 We zijn er bijna

Hoofdstuk 15: Legolas kon zich nog net vasthouden aan de brug, met Aragorn die hem vastgreep bij zijn benen. "Legolas!" riep Aragorn angstig. Inmiddels hing Gandalf aan het uiteinde van de Brug. "Vlucht, dwazen," zei hij en toen liet hij zich vallen. "Gandalf!" riep Legolas. Zijn handen begonnen weg te glijden van de Brug. "Niet loslaten!" riep Aragorn. "Kun je naar boven klimmen?" Legolas schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik denk het niet," zei hij. "Legolas!" hoorden ze Tauriel roepen die naar de Brug rende. "Nee, Tauriel!" riep Legolas. "Blijf daar!" Maar Tauriel luisterde niet. Boromir pakte haar vast en trok haar weg van de Brug. "Wacht, ik klim over je heen," zei Aragorn. "Wat?" zei Legolas geschrokken die nog steeds moeite moest doen om niet los te laten. "Hou je goed vast," zei Aragorn en trok zich voorzichtig omhoog, over Legolas heen. Uiteindelijk was Aragorn boven en zat op de Brug. "Legolas?" zei hij. "Geef me je hand." Legolas knikte en trillend pakte hij Aragorn vast die hem omhoog trok. "Gaat het?" Legolas knikte en Aragorn hielp hem over de Brug naar het einde. De rest van het Reisgenootschap kwam naar hen toegerend. "Legolas! Aragorn!" riepen ze. "We moeten hier weg!" riep Aragorn. "Nu!" En toen begon hij te rennen. Legolas zei niets maar probeerde zo snel mogelijk vooruit te komen. "Kom op, Legolas," zei Aragorn. "We zijn er bijna. Maar toen kon Legolas het niet meer langer volhouden en viel op de grond. "Legolas!" riep Tauriel die zich omdraaide. Aragorn zuchtte. "Dit kunnen we nu echt niet hebben," zei hij en pakte Legolas op. "Weet je zeker dat dat gaat lukken?" vroeg Boromir. Aragorn knikte. "Laten we gaan," zei hij. Na een paar minuten kwamen ze eindelijk buiten. Elladan en Elrohir gingen naast elkaar op een rots zitten. Voorzichtig legde Aragorn zijn vriend neer. "Gaat het goed met hem komen?" vroeg Gimli somber. Aragorn haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik weet het niet, Gimli," zei hij. "Het enige wat we kunnen doen is afwachten totdat hij wakker wordt. Kom, laten we gaan." Hij wilde al weglopen, maar Tauriel hield hem tegen. "We kunnen nu niet verder gaan, Aragorn!" zei ze. Aragorn draaide zich verbaasd om. "Waarom niet?" vroeg hij. "Moet je ze zien!" zei Tauriel en wees naar de rest van het Reisgenootschap. Aragorn zuchtte. "Als we niet opschieten en nu weggaan, stikt het hier zometeen van de Orks. Is dat wat je wil?" Tauriel schudde haar hoofd. "Maar kom op, Aragorn," zei ze. "Je weet best dat we allemaal moe zijn en rust nodig hebben. Zelfs jij." Aragorn knikte en pakte Legolas op. "Als we in Lothlórien zijn, kun je rusten." Tauriel zuchtte. "Wat is er?" vroeg Elrohir. "Niks," zei Tauriel en volgde Aragorn. De toch naar Lothlórien was vermoeiend. Iedereen van het Reisgenootschap was al moe, en de tocht werd alleen maar zwaarder. Tauriel was blij dat Legolas nog sliep, zodat hij dit allemaal niet mee hoefde te maken. "Aragorn!" riep Tauriel na een tijdje. Aragorn die nog steeds voorop liep, stopte en draaide zich om. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij. "Laten we hier stoppen," stelde Boromir voor. "Wat?" zei Aragorn. "Dat kun je niet menen! We zijn net zo ver! We zijn er al bijna!" "Aragorn," zei Elladan. "Boromir heeft gelijk. We kunnen echt niet verder." "Wat jullie willen!" zei Aragorn geïrriteerd. "Maar dan is het niet mijn fout als we straks worden aangevallen door Orks." De rest van het Reisgenootschap luisterde al niet meer naar Aragorn. Veel te blij waren ze om op hem te reageren. Aragorn legde Legolas voorzichtig neer tegen een boom, waar hij langzaam wakker werd. "A-Aragorn?" vroeg Legolas die moeite moest doen om zijn ogen open te houden. "Rustig maar," zei Aragorn. "Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken. We zullen morgen in Lothlórien aankomen." "Gandalf?" vroeg Legolas zacht. Aragorn schudde zijn hoofd maar wist verder niets te zeggen. "Hoe gaat het met je been?" vroeg hij tenslotte, hij wilde niet verder over Gandalf praten. "Pijn," was het enige wat Legolas wist te zeggen. De rest van het Reisgenootschap kwam bij hem zitten. "Las, hoe gaat het met je?" klonk de bezorgde stem van Elrohir. "Hoe voel je je?" vroeg Elladan. "Jongens, rustig!" zei Aragorn geïrriteerd. Toen keek hij weer naar Legolas. "We zijn er bijna, mellon nin," zei hij geruststellend. "We zijn bijna in Lothlórien." Legolas knikte maar zei niets. "Gandalf," zei hij opnieuw. "Probeer er maar niet aan te denken," zei Tauriel die zijn hand vastpakte. Legolas keek haar aan en probeerde te glimlachen, wat niet lukte. "Aragorn heeft je het hele eind gedragen," zei Tauriel na een lange stilte. "Echt waar?" vroeg Legolas. "Waarom?" "Je viel flauw aan het einde van de Mijnen van Moria," vertelde Tauriel met een glimlach. "Dus heeft Aragorn je tot hiertoe gedragen totdat je wakker werd." "Legolas? Denk je dat je morgen weer zelf kan lopen?" Legolas knikte voorzichtig, hij wist het niet zeker maar wilde Aragorn niet teleurstellen. "Ik denk het wel," antwoordde hij. "We kunnen nu beter gaan slapen," stelde Aragorn voor. "Morgen wordt een zware dag." 


	16. Chapter 16 Lothlórien

Hoofdstuk 17: 

Even later kwamen ze aan in een grote zaal waar Haldir Legolas voorzichtig op een bed neerlegde. "Het lijkt me een beter idee als ik alleen bij hem ben," zei Haldir. Aragorn knikte. "Je hebt gelijk," zei hij. "Kom," zei hij tegen de rest. "Laten we gaan."

Maar Tauriel bleef staan. "Tauriel?" vroeg Elladan. "Kom je?" Maar Tauriel schudde haar hoofd. "Kan ik echt niet blijven?" vroeg ze aan Haldir.

Haldir zuchtte. "Als je dat echt wilt…" zei hij. "Maar dan ben je wel de enige." Tauriel knikte enthousiast. "Hannon le, Haldir," zei ze. /Dank je wel/.

Haldir boog over Legolas. "Wat is er allemaal met hem gebeurd?" vroeg hij aan Tauriel. "In de Mijnen van Moria heeft hij zijn been gebroken," zei Tauriel zacht.

"De Mijnen van Moria?" vroeg Haldir geschrokken. "En wat deden jullie daar?" "Dat vertel ik later wel," zei Tauriel die geen zin had om tegen hem de praten. Haldir knikte begrijpend. "Laten we eerst maar naar hem kijken," zei hij.

"Tauriel?" vroeg Legolas. Tauriel glimlachte. "Maak je geen zorgen, Legolas," zei ze. "Het komt goed, dat beloof ik je." Legolas knikte en probeerde ook te glimlachen, maar dat lukte niet.

De volgende paar uren waren pijnlijk. Ontzettend pijnlijk. Eindelijk was Haldir klaar en mocht de rest van het Reisgenootschap binnenkomen. Maar dat wilde Tauriel niet. Eerst wilde ze alleen met Legolas zijn.

"Legolas?" vroeg ze. "Ja?" antwoordde Legolas. "Het spijt me," zei Tauriel zacht. "Waarvoor?" vroeg Legolas verbaasd.

"Het is mijn fout dat je nu gewond bent," zei ze. Maar Legolas schudde zijn hoofd en begon te lachen. "Jouw fout?" zei hij lachend. "Natuurlijk niet! Het was allemaal mijn eigen schuld."

"Ik kwam de dicht bij die trol," zei Tauriel. "En toen raakte die trol jou tegelijk met mij. Dus als ik niet in de buurt van die trol was gekomen, was dit allemaal niet gebeurd."

Legolas zag een traan over haar wang vallen. "Geloof me," zei hij en pakte haar hand vast. "Het is echt niet jouw schuld. En ook al was het jouw schuld, je kon er toch niks aan doen? Je hoeft je echt geen zorgen over mij te maken hoor."

"Echt niet?"

"Echt niet."

"Ik was echt zo ongerust om je," zei ze. Legolas glimlachte. "Iedereen volgens mij." "Aragorn leek niet erg ongerust te zijn," zei Tauriel.

Legolas knikte. "Dat weet ik," zei hij. "Hij was wel ongerust, zoals altijd. Maar hij wilde gewoon graag zo snel mogelijk naar Lothlórien toe volgens mij."

"Zal ik de rest halen?" vroeg Tauriel. Legolas knikte. "Doe maar," zei hij en Tauriel liep naar buiten om de rest te zoeken.

Een paar minuten later was het hele Reisgenootschap binnen. "Legolas!" riep Aragorn en liep snel naar hem toe en sloeg zijn armen om hem heen. "Hoe gaat het met je?"

"Goed hoor," antwoordde Legolas. "Je had ons echt ongerust gemaakt," zei Elrohir. "Maar je leeft nog," zei Elladan. "Gelukkig."

Toen kwam er iemand binnen. Celeborn en Galadriel. "Acht zijn er hier, waarvan er negen op weg gingen uit Rivendel. Vertel me, waar is Gandalf, ik wil graag met hem spreken."

Legolas keek naar Galadriel, die stil naast Celeborn stond. "Gandalf is in de Schaduw gevallen," zei Galadriel zachtjes en keek naar Aragorn. "De Quest staat op de rand van de afgrond. Als iemand ook maar een klein beetje afdwaalt, zal alles mislukken. Dat wordt de ondergang van alles. Maar zolang het Reisgenootschap trouw blijft, zal er nog steeds hoop zijn.

"Vannacht zal je in vrede slapen," klonk de stem van Galadriel in Legolas' hoofd. "Welkom, Legolas uit Mirkwood." Legolas keek naar Galadriel. "Degene die het Oog heeft gezien."

Die avond bevond Reisgenootschap zich onder de bomen, dichtbij een fontein. "Wat is dat?" vroeg Gimli. "Een klaaggezang voor Gandalf," antwoordde Legolas die naast Tauriel zat. "Wat zeggen ze over hem?" vroeg Boromir.

"Dat kan ik niet zeggen," antwoordde Legolas. "Het verdriet is nog te vers."

Aragorn liep naar Boromir toe, die helemaal alleen zat. "Je kunt beter rusten," zei Aragorn. "Het wordt hier allemaal goed bewaakt." "Ik zal hier geen rust vinden," zei Boromir. "Ik hoorde haar stem in mijn hoofd. Ze vertelde over mijn vader en de val van Gondor, en ze zei tegen me: Zelfs nu is er hoop. Mijn vader is een nobele man, maar de mensen verliezen het vertrouwen. Heb je het ooit gezien, Aragorn? De Witte Toren van Echtelion?

"Ik heb de Witte Stad gezien," antwoordde Aragorn. "Lang geleden. Op een dag zullen onze paden ons daarheen brengen."

"Tauriel," hoorde Tauriel plotseling in haar hoofd. "Ik wil met je spreken." Ze wist dat het Galadriel was die tegen haar sprak. Langzaam stond ze op maar werd door Legolas tegengehouden. "Waar ga je heen?" vroeg Legolas nieuwsgierig.

"Gewoon," antwoordde Tauriel. "Maak je geen zorgen, ik ben zo weer terug." En toen liep ze weg.

Even later kwam ze bij Galadriel aan. "Tauriel," zei ze. "Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Tauriel en was bang dat er iets ergs gebeurd was. "Is er iets ergs gebeurd?"

"Nee, absoluut niet," antwoordde Galadriel. "Ik wil alleen even met je praten." Ze liepen langs een grote spiegel. "Wil je in de spiegel kijken?" Tauriel knikte, ze vroeg zich wel af waarom maar dat durfde ze niet te vragen.

Voorzichtig boog ze voorover om in de spiegel te kijken. Van het eerste wat ze zag, schrok ze. Ze zag Mirkwood, en het werd aangevallen door Orks. Haar oude huis, waar ze toen ze nog klein was met haar vader en oudere broer Aerandir woonde. Ze zag haar vader, doodgemaakt worden door een Ork. En toen haar broer. Toen zag ze het paleis. Toen veranderde het beeld. Ze zag zichzelf buitenspelen met Legolas toen ze nog klein waren. Toen zag ze zichzelf, als kapitein van de wacht. Ze zag haarzelf met Legolas op hun reis naar Rivendel. En toen zag ze Gandalf. Ze zag zichzelf met Legolas tegen elkaar aanzitten.

En toen schrok ze van wat haar zag. Ze was samen met Boromir, alleen. Er was niemand verder te zien. Ze zag Legolas, Aragorn en Gimli, in Mordor. En Elladan en Elrohir, bij de Uruk-hai.

"Nee!" riep ze hard zonder dat ze het doorhad en toen verdwenen alle beelden. "Je maakt je zorgen," zei Galadriel. "Maar dat hoeft niet, ik weet wat je zag. Want het is ook in mijn gedachten."

Tauriel keek haar aan. Had Galadriel alles gezien wat zij in de spiegel zag? Ze kon het niet geloven.

Galadriel knikte. "Wat vind je van hem?" vroeg ze. "Waarom?" vroeg Tauriel. "Het is gewoon een hele goede vriend van me, meer niet."

"Weet je dat zeker?" vroeg Galadriel. Tauriel knikte, maar schudde toen haar hoofd. "Ik weet het niet," antwoordde ze. "Hij is altijd al mijn beste vriend geweest, al sinds we klein waren. Maar af en toe denk ik er wel eens over na hoe het zou zijn als we meer dan beste vrienden konden zijn."

"Dat zou leuk zijn," zei Galadriel. "Maar ik weet niet hoe ik hem dat moet zeggen," zei Tauriel twijfelend. "Vertel hem de waarheid," zei Galadriel. "En wees er zeker van dat je hem zal helpen gedurende deze reis."

Tauriel knikte maar wist verder niets te zeggen. "Het komt toch wel goed met hem?" vroeg ze. Galadriel knikte. "Over een week kan hij waarschijnlijk wel weer goed lopen," antwoordde ze. "Ga nu maar terug naar de rest, je hebt rust nodig."

Het was nacht. Iedereen van het Reisgenootschap sliep, op één iemand na. Legolas ging rechtop zitten en keek rond. Hij zag Galadriel langslopen, haar witte jurk scheen in het maanlicht.

Legolas stond voorzichtig op en pakte zijn krukken. Hij volgde haar, alsof hij werd aangetrokken door een onzichtbare kracht.

"Wil je in de spiegel kijken?" vroeg Galadriel. Legolas keek naar de spiegel. "Wat zal ik zien?" vroeg hij. "Zelfs de wijste kan dat niet vertellen omdat de spiegel veel dingen laat zien. Dingen die zijn gebeurd, dingen die nu gebeuren, en dingen die nog moeten komen."

Langzaam liep Legolas naar de spiegel en boog voorover om erin te kijken. Eerst zag hij niets, maar toen zag hij het gezicht van Gandalf. Plotseling veranderde het beeld. Mirkwood werd aangevallen door Orks. Overal stonden huizen in brand en overal lagen dode Elven. Toen zag hij Tauriel op de grond liggen. "Nee!" riep Legolas, maar toen veranderde het beeld weer. Hij zag zichzelf met Aragorn en Gimli…In Mordor! Elladan en Elrohir verschenen in het beeld, gevangen genomen door Orks. Tauriel en Boromir waren samen, maar waarom? Toen verscheen het Oog.

Plotseling verdwenen alle beelden en Legolas deed geschrokken een paar stappen achteruit. Galadriel bleef stil staan en bewoog niet. "Ik weet wat je zag," zei ze. "Want het zijn ook mijn gedachten. Dat laatste was de toekomst, Legolas. Dat zal er gebeuren als jullie falen."

In zijn hand hield Legolas de Ring stevig vast. "Het Reisgenootschap is uit elkaar aan het vallen. Het is al begonnen. Hij zal de Ring van je proberen te stelen. Je weet van wie ik spreek."

"Ik kan dit niet alleen," zei Legolas somber en keek naar beneden. "Je bent de Ringdrager, Legolas," zei Galadriel. "Voor dit moet je alleen zijn. Deze taak was voor jou bestemd. En als jij het niet kan, kan niemand het."

Legolas wist wat ze bedoelde. "Dan weet ik wat ik moet doen," zei Legolas. "Het is alleen, dat ik bang ben om het te doen."

De Ring lag nog steeds in Legolas' hand. Galadriel sloot zijn vingers over de Ring.


	17. Chapter 17 De spiegel van Galadriel

Hoofdstuk 17: 

Even later kwamen ze aan in een grote zaal waar Haldir Legolas voorzichtig op een bed neerlegde. "Het lijkt me een beter idee als ik alleen bij hem ben," zei Haldir. Aragorn knikte. "Je hebt gelijk," zei hij. "Kom," zei hij tegen de rest. "Laten we gaan."

Maar Tauriel bleef staan. "Tauriel?" vroeg Elladan. "Kom je?" Maar Tauriel schudde haar hoofd. "Kan ik echt niet blijven?" vroeg ze aan Haldir.

Haldir zuchtte. "Als je dat echt wilt…" zei hij. "Maar dan ben je wel de enige." Tauriel knikte enthousiast. "Hannon le, Haldir," zei ze. /Dank je wel/.

Haldir boog over Legolas. "Wat is er allemaal met hem gebeurd?" vroeg hij aan Tauriel. "In de Mijnen van Moria heeft hij zijn arm en been gebroken," zei Tauriel zacht.

"De Mijnen van Moria?" vroeg Haldir geschrokken. "En wat deden jullie daar?" "Dat vertel ik later wel," zei Tauriel die geen zin had om tegen hem de praten. Haldir knikte begrijpend. "Laten we eerst maar naar hem kijken," zei hij.

"Tauriel?" vroeg Legolas. Tauriel glimlachte. "Maak je geen zorgen, Legolas," zei ze. "Het komt goed, dat beloof ik je." Legolas knikte en probeerde ook te glimlachen, maar dat lukte niet.

De volgende paar uren waren pijnlijk. Ontzettend pijnlijk. Eindelijk was Haldir klaar en mocht de rest van het Reisgenootschap binnenkomen. Maar dat wilde Tauriel niet. Eerst wilde ze alleen met Legolas zijn.

"Legolas?" vroeg ze. "Ja?" antwoordde Legolas. "Het spijt me," zei Tauriel zacht. "Waarvoor?" vroeg Legolas verbaasd.

"Het is mijn fout dat je nu gewond bent," zei ze. Maar Legolas schudde zijn hoofd en begon te lachen. "Jouw fout?" zei hij lachend. "Natuurlijk niet! Het was allemaal mijn eigen schuld."

"Ik kwam de dicht bij die trol," zei Tauriel. "En toen raakte die trol jou tegelijk met mij. Dus als ik niet in de buurt van die trol was gekomen, was dit allemaal niet gebeurd."

Legolas zag een traan over haar wang vallen. "Geloof me," zei hij en pakte haar hand vast. "Het is echt niet jouw schuld. En ook al was het jouw schuld, je kon er toch niks aan doen? Je hoeft je echt geen zorgen over mij te maken hoor."

"Echt niet?"

"Echt niet."

"Ik was echt zo ongerust om je," zei ze. Legolas glimlachte. "Iedereen volgens mij." "Aragorn leek niet erg ongerust te zijn," zei Tauriel.

Legolas knikte. "Dat weet ik," zei hij. "Hij was wel ongerust, zoals altijd. Maar hij wilde gewoon graag zo snel mogelijk naar Lothlórien toe volgens mij."

"Zal ik de rest halen?" vroeg Tauriel. Legolas knikte. "Doe maar," zei hij en Tauriel liep naar buiten om de rest te zoeken.

Een paar minuten later was het hele Reisgenootschap binnen. "Legolas!" riep Aragorn en liep snel naar hem toe en sloeg zijn armen om hem heen. "Hoe gaat het met je?"

"Goed hoor," antwoordde Legolas. "Je had ons echt ongerust gemaakt," zei Elrohir. "Maar je leeft nog," zei Elladan. "Gelukkig."

Toen kwam er iemand binnen. Celeborn en Galadriel. "Acht zijn er hier, waarvan er negen op weg gingen uit Rivendel. Vertel me, waar is Gandalf, ik wil graag met hem spreken."

Legolas keek naar Galadriel, die stil naast Celeborn stond. "Gandalf is in de Schaduw gevallen," zei Galadriel zachtjes en keek naar Aragorn. "De Quest staat op de rand van de afgrond. Als iemand ook maar een klein beetje afdwaalt, zal alles mislukken. Dat wordt de ondergang van alles. Maar zolang het Reisgenootschap trouw blijft, zal er nog steeds hoop zijn.

"Vannacht zal je in vrede slapen," klonk de stem van Galadriel in Legolas' hoofd. "Welkom, Legolas uit Mirkwood." Legolas keek naar Galadriel. "Degene die het Oog heeft gezien."

Die avond bevond Reisgenootschap zich onder de bomen, dichtbij een fontein. "Wat is dat?" vroeg Gimli. "Een klaaggezang voor Gandalf," antwoordde Legolas die naast Tauriel zat. "Wat zeggen ze over hem?" vroeg Boromir.

"Dat kan ik niet zeggen," antwoordde Legolas. "Het verdriet is nog te vers."

Aragorn liep naar Boromir toe, die helemaal alleen zat. "Je kunt beter rusten," zei Aragorn. "Het wordt hier allemaal goed bewaakt." "Ik zal hier geen rust vinden," zei Boromir. "Ik hoorde haar stem in mijn hoofd. Ze vertelde over mijn vader en de val van Gondor, en ze zei tegen me: Zelfs nu is er hoop. Mijn vader is een nobele man, maar de mensen verliezen het vertrouwen. Heb je het ooit gezien, Aragorn? De Witte Toren van Echtelion?

"Ik heb de Witte Stad gezien," antwoordde Aragorn. "Lang geleden. Op een dag zullen onze paden ons daarheen brengen."

"Tauriel," hoorde Tauriel plotseling in haar hoofd. "Ik wil met je spreken." Ze wist dat het Galadriel was die tegen haar sprak. Langzaam stond ze op maar werd door Legolas tegengehouden. "Waar ga je heen?" vroeg Legolas nieuwsgierig.

"Gewoon," antwoordde Tauriel. "Maak je geen zorgen, ik ben zo weer terug." En toen liep ze weg.

Even later kwam ze bij Galadriel aan. "Tauriel," zei ze. "Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Tauriel en was bang dat er iets ergs gebeurd was. "Is er iets ergs gebeurd?"

"Nee, absoluut niet," antwoordde Galadriel. "Ik wil alleen even met je praten." Ze liepen langs een grote spiegel. "Wil je in de spiegel kijken?" Tauriel knikte, ze vroeg zich wel af waarom maar dat durfde ze niet te vragen.

Voorzichtig boog ze voorover om in de spiegel te kijken. Van het eerste wat ze zag, schrok ze. Ze zag Mirkwood, en het werd aangevallen door Orks. Haar oude huis, waar ze toen ze nog klein was met haar vader en oudere broer Aerandir woonde. Ze zag haar vader, doodgemaakt worden door een Ork. En toen haar broer. Toen zag ze het paleis. Toen veranderde het beeld. Ze zag zichzelf buitenspelen met Legolas toen ze nog klein waren. Toen zag ze zichzelf, als kapitein van de wacht. Ze zag haarzelf met Legolas op hun reis naar Rivendel. En toen zag ze Gandalf. Ze zag zichzelf met Legolas tegen elkaar aanzitten.

En toen schrok ze van wat haar zag. Ze was samen met Boromir, alleen. Er was niemand verder te zien. Ze zag Legolas, Aragorn en Gimli, in Mordor. En Elladan en Elrohir, bij de Uruk-hai.

"Nee!" riep ze hard zonder dat ze het doorhad en toen verdwenen alle beelden. "Je maakt je zorgen," zei Galadriel. "Maar dat hoeft niet, ik weet wat je zag. Want het is ook in mijn gedachten."

Tauriel keek haar aan. Had Galadriel alles gezien wat zij in de spiegel zag? Ze kon het niet geloven.

Galadriel knikte. "Wat vind je van hem?" vroeg ze. "Waarom?" vroeg Tauriel. "Het is gewoon een hele goede vriend van me, meer niet."

"Weet je dat zeker?" vroeg Galadriel. Tauriel knikte, maar schudde toen haar hoofd. "Ik weet het niet," antwoordde ze. "Hij is altijd al mijn beste vriend geweest, al sinds we klein waren. Maar af en toe denk ik er wel eens over na hoe het zou zijn als we meer dan beste vrienden konden zijn."

"Dat zou leuk zijn," zei Galadriel. "Maar ik weet niet hoe ik hem dat moet zeggen," zei Tauriel twijfelend. "Vertel hem de waarheid," zei Galadriel. "En wees er zeker van dat je hem zal helpen gedurende deze reis."

Tauriel knikte maar wist verder niets te zeggen. "Het komt toch wel goed met hem?" vroeg ze. Galadriel knikte. "Over een week kan hij waarschijnlijk wel weer goed lopen," antwoordde ze. "Ga nu maar terug naar de rest, je hebt rust nodig."

Het was nacht. Iedereen van het Reisgenootschap sliep, op één iemand na. Legolas ging rechtop zitten en keek rond. Hij zag Galadriel langslopen, haar witte jurk scheen in het maanlicht.

Legolas stond voorzichtig op en pakte zijn krukken. Hij volgde haar, alsof hij werd aangetrokken door een onzichtbare kracht.

"Wil je in de spiegel kijken?" vroeg Galadriel. Legolas keek naar de spiegel. "Wat zal ik zien?" vroeg hij. "Zelfs de wijste kan dat niet vertellen omdat de spiegel veel dingen laat zien. Dingen die zijn gebeurd, dingen die nu gebeuren, en dingen die nog moeten komen."

Langzaam liep Legolas naar de spiegel en boog voorover om erin te kijken. Eerst zag hij niets, maar toen zag hij het gezicht van Gandalf. Plotseling veranderde het beeld. Mirkwood werd aangevallen door Orks. Overal stonden huizen in brand en overal lagen dode Elven. Toen zag hij Tauriel op de grond liggen. "Nee!" riep Legolas, maar toen veranderde het beeld weer. Hij zag zichzelf met Aragorn en Gimli…In Mordor! Elladan en Elrohir verschenen in het beeld, gevangen genomen door Orks. Tauriel en Boromir waren samen, maar waarom? Toen verscheen het Oog.

Plotseling verdwenen alle beelden en Legolas deed geschrokken een paar stappen achteruit. Galadriel bleef stil staan en bewoog niet. "Ik weet wat je zag," zei ze. "Want het zijn ook mijn gedachten. Dat laatste was de toekomst, Legolas. Dat zal er gebeuren als jullie falen."

In zijn hand hield Legolas de Ring stevig vast. "Het Reisgenootschap is uit elkaar aan het vallen. Het is al begonnen. Hij zal de Ring van je proberen te stelen. Je weet van wie ik spreek."

"Ik kan dit niet alleen," zei Legolas somber en keek naar beneden. "Je bent de Ringdrager, Legolas," zei Galadriel. "Voor dit moet je alleen zijn. Deze taak was voor jou bestemd. En als jij het niet kan, kan niemand het."

Legolas wist wat ze bedoelde. "Dan weet ik wat ik moet doen," zei Legolas. "Het is alleen, dat ik bang ben om het te doen."

De Ring lag nog steeds in Legolas' hand. Galadriel sloot zijn vingers over de Ring.


End file.
